


A Favor

by CreativeMumble



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Night of the Living Writers, Writober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeMumble/pseuds/CreativeMumble
Summary: A writober 2018 fic. AU. Just for fun. Naruto owes Hinata a favor, which is why he's doing some volunteer work a few times a week. Sasuke is dragged into helping. What can possibly go wrong?Anything can happen, as I haven't fully planned the fic, due to it following the prompts from a writober post.





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give it a go at writober, as I never have before. I found this post on tumblr. I don't own anything, and the prompts are not mine.

**Day 1 - Burn**

"It was a dark and stormy night. Little Jimmy was all alone in the house. And just as usual, he locked the front door and closed the windows, so no monsters would be able to break-in. Or, that was what his mommy had said to him before she left the house earlier that evening. Jimmy knew, however, no monsters existed that the real monsters in this world, was other people.

He turned on the TV to make sure no sound from outside could be heard and lit the candles around the house, so he could stay warm.

However, when he later had fallen asleep on the couch, drowsy while he watched TV, he accidentally pushed the blanket onto the table, where it came in contact with one of the candles. The blanket immediately caught on fire and before little Jimmy had the chance to wake up, the whole living room was set on fire-"

"dude, you're not supposed to tell a horror story to the kids," Sasuke interrupted, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he sat with his legs crossed in the small chair.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? They love it! It's Halloween really soon" Naruto stopped his exaggerated arm movements after Sasuke interrupted his intriguing storytelling.

"It's in a month," Sasuke said with a monotone voice as he looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto pouted quickly in response and quickly turned to the kids, who sat in front of them with wide eyes.

"You guys aren't afraid, right!? You love my stories!" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face.

The kids' eyes started to fill with water as their faces scrunched together in horror.

"See, you made them cry," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"They're just a bunch of scaredy-cats"

"They're five years old"

Naruto was a loss for words, trying to come up with some sort of argument, mostly because he could not stand seeing Sasuke's I-told-you-so look on his face.

"Okay, I think that's quite enough for today, let's all say thank you to the two gentlemen," a woman came to Naruto's rescue, as she comforted the children and let Naruto and Sasuke go for the day.

The moment Sasuke and Naruto sat down in their favourite pizza place, (Sasuke had voted against ramen at least every other day since he had gotten tired of eating it all the time,) Naruto's phone was ringing.

"Hel-"

"Did you really scare the kids the very first day?"

"Well, you See," Naruto tried to laugh it off but was interrupted before he had the chance.

"You have to do better, Hinata just got a very worrying call from the orphanage, she's beside herself,"

Naruto questioned himself if it was with anger or worry but did not really dare to ask.

"Yeah, okay, okay,"

"Remember why you're even doing this, you totally owe her,"

Naruto sighed as he ruffled his hair after running his hand through the messy spikes, "fine, I'll come up with something for tomorrow to make up for it,"

"Good, and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Say hello to Sasuke for me,"

Before Naruto had the time to answer, he was hung up.

Sasuke raised his delicate eyebrow in question.

"Kiba said hi," Naruto said with a small voice.

"I'm guessing that's not the only thing he said," Sasuke's lip almost curled up in a smirk as he leaned on the table.

"Yeah, uhh, we have to come up with something better for tomorrow, any ideas?" Naruto asked with a grin, as he waved the waiter over.


	2. Candy

**Day 2 - Candy**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Naruto asked with doubt in his voice.

"No,"

"Then why are we here!?" Naruto almost flailed his arms up in the air.

"You need to get on the good side of those kids again, right?"

"Well, Yeah,"

"Kids like sweet things, which is why we are here,"

Naruto looked at the ground and took a glance at the young Uchiha, "Did you like sweets?"

"No," Sasuke walked across the aisle in the store, heading towards the sweets. Naruto did his best to follow him.

"Hehe, I loved sweets, still do. Though my aunt hides them from me, she says I get too hyped on sugar if I eat any," Naruto grinned, showing his white teeth.

"Not that hard to imagine," Sasuke mumbled to himself, as he picked a few small packages with some mixed candy in each of them.

"It actually looks like the kids might enjoy this, hey, that's actually a pretty good idea Sasuke!" Naruto padded Sasuke on the shoulder, as he went up to the cashier.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke smiled to himself before he joined the loud blond, making sure he did not get to see him smile.

"Hey, kids! We have a little treat for you guys today!" Naruto yelled as loud as ever, when they entered the building of the orphanage, only to be met with silence. Naruto put down his arms in disappointment, looking around to see if he could find anyone.

"And you're sure this was the time?" Sasuke asked with his hands in his pockets.

"of course, I wrote it down in my arm," Naruto pulled an orange sleeve up to reveal uneven letters on his tan arm.

"hn, you do know that's the wr-"

"there you two are! You're over an hour late!" The woman from the day before walked down the empty hallway, walking with fast and steady steps.

"Wha- But, I wrote it down!" Naruto whined, showing his arm to the woman, who read the time it said.

"And obviously you wrote the wrong time," she said unimpressed, "look, the kids are napping and it's too late for you to be here now. So please come again tomorrow." The woman said, while she gently moved Naruto and Sasuke towards the door again.

"But we brought candy!" Naruto showed the bag filled with the packages of the mixed candy.

The woman looked at him unimpressed, "we do not give the kids candy out of the weekend,"

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the woman in disbelief.

"Listen, woman, if I had been an orphan-"

Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him outside, mumbling a goodbye to the woman before they left, Naruto protesting verbally, though he still followed suit without resisting the Uchiha.


	3. Cold

**Day 3 - Cold**

"I cannot believe that woman, not allowing the kids to have any candy, it's ridiculous!" Naruto laid on the floor with one of the mixed packages in his hand, and a couple of pieces of candy in the other.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted while reading one or his- if you asked Naruto, boring books, while lying on the bed.

"Do you even care about the kids, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a high-pitched voice, throwing another piece of candy into his mouth.

Sasuke looked up from his book, and raised his eyebrow, "you're not even doing this for the kids, but rather because you walked-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's monotone voice before he had the chance to finish his sentence, blushing just by the thought of what happened.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't need to relive it," Naruto said as he threw the rest of the candy in his mouth, gulping it all up with no trouble.

"That Kiba sure is trying some different things than what you would imagine, huh," Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's face flashing-back in horror.

Naruto had only walked in on Kiba and Hinata that one time, and it had been one too many. Though Sasuke had walked in on them a couple of times, Naruto had heard it all from the Uchiha. Now having seen it once he could imagine all the times he had heard about it - with ease.

"She's like a little sister to me, it was so wrong!" Naruto shook his head.

"Well, you cannot really avoid it either, they're right down the hall, and you keep marching in without knocking on the door," Sasuke threw his book to the side, maybe it had been too ambiguous to read while Naruto was still in the room.

"Well how would I know they were having sex in the middle of the day!?" Naruto's cheeks immediately turned pink as soon as the word 'sex' had passed his lips.

"Couples have sex at different hours through the day, not just at night, dobe," Sasuke said with a sigh, hiding a smile, the blond could be so ignorant sometimes.

"seriously? I thought it was a nighttime thing,"

"You sound like a virgin," Sasuke said without thinking.

"Well I cannot help it, I haven't found the right one," Naruto was defensive.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, trying not to think about how it would be to be that one person.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How many have you been with?" Naruto's voice lowered as if he were asking for a secret.

"A couple," Sasuke shook on his shoulders. Though it had been more than a couple, he somehow didn't want to tell the blond about the exact number, not yet.

"Hmm," Naruto looked up at the roof, intertwining his fingers, using them as a pillow under his head.

"Hey Sasuke, what is sex like?" Naruto suddenly asked after a while of silence.

Sasuke sat up on the bed, looking at Naruto who laid on his back on the floor. His shirt was being pulled up, revealing a happy trail with slightly darker hair than the blond ones on his head. Sasuke's eyes glanced over the abs you could hint slightly was there. He could feel a growing bulge in his pants.

"This is stupid," Sasuke said as he got up from the bed before his bulge grew any more visual, "I'm taking a shower," he said before he closed the door to the bathroom.

"Hey, I want to shower after you," Naruto said, getting a small reply of acceptance behind the door.

After Sasuke's shower, and Naruto enters, he immediately screams.

"Why is the water so damn cold Sasuke!?"

"... I- uuuh, like cold showers," Sasuke answers after a painfully long time of silence.

"You sure are weird," Naruto said as he turned up for the heat.


	4. Costume

**Day 4 - Costume**

"Okay kids are you ready!?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm, proud of his epic idea for entertainment for the kids.

"Yay!" the kids cheered, while they sat in a group in front of Naruto, smiles all over their small chubby faces.

"Here comes, the dinosaur Charlie!" Naruto cheered, as he gestured towards the door, where Sasuke came out, dressed in a green and blue dinosaur costume.

"A little more enthusiasm, please," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"This is stupid," Sasuke mumbled under his breath before he began to jump around.

"Charlie here was traveling for a whole year, so he could learn to break-dance, and he has prepared a little something for you guys today," Naruto said with a big grin on his face, as he could only imagine Sasuke's face right now. They had not agreed on anything, but a show-up and then maybe let the kids ask a couple of questions about a fantasy world 'Charlie' came from. Though Naruto had heard a long time ago that Sasuke was a pretty good dancer and knew he wouldn't just show him because he asked, which is why Naruto deemed this the perfect opportunity. It was a win-win situation, for Naruto and the kids anyway.

Naruto took his phone up and found a song to play, signaling to Sasuke, to start dancing.

"Ugh, fine…" was all Naruto heard from underneath the costume, before he started showing his first dance moves.

Naruto stood and admired the moves of the Uchiha, almost forgetting that he was in a costume. The movements were smooth and effortless, it was hard for Naruto to take his eyes off him.

When Sasuke posed by the end of the song, the kids were cheering and clapping.

Naruto kicked himself out of his thoughts, as the dinosaur head was facing him, he could almost imagine the famous Uchiha glare directed at him.

Naruto smiled widely as he walked up behind Sasuke and placed his hands on his shoulders, signalling for him to sit down on the floor.

"Now, who wants to sit on Charlie's lap and get some questions answered?" Naruto could feel Sasuke's shoulders stiffen as he sat down.

"You are so dead," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for the two to be able to hear it.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry! But you wouldn't have done it if I had asked you," Naruto said in defense when the two got home to their dorm room.

Sasuke had been silent the whole way back, not saying anything. And sure, the Uchiha did not say much, but Naruto could somewhat differentiate between the different kinds of silences that came from Sasuke. This one was not a good one.

"Help me out of this,"

"Wh-what?" Naruto's cheeks turned red as he stopped all movement.

"I cannot get this costume off, the zipper might be stuck," Sasuke said with a low voice, not really his brightest moment.

"Oh," Naruto said in a time of relief.

"What, you thought I actually stayed in here by pure choice?"

"Well, how would I know?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, looking at Naruto as if he surely should have known better.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm naked underneath," Sasuke smirked slightly as he saw Naruto's cheeks turning pink again.

"I wasn't!" He walks away with steady steps, over to one of the drawers, and came back with a scissor to show he wouldn't be worried about anything.

"whoops," Naruto mumbled after the first cut into the fabric, hoping Sasuke hadn't heard it.

"what?"

"Uuhm, how much did you like this shirt?" Naruto asked with an innocent smile.

Sasuke sighed heavily, knowing who he had given this job to, "just get this over with so I can get this thing off."


	5. Countdown

**Day 5 - Countdown**

Naruto lay on his bed, nothing to do. Bored out of his mind.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke lay on his bed at the other side of the room, reading the same old book he always read.

"I don't know what to do," he turned around across the bed, he out his legs on the wall and hung his head upside down over the bedside.

"Homework?" Sasuke turned the page.

"Well, technically it's already done,"

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply, not really believing that Naruto was anywhere near done with any kind of homework.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want some gum?" Naruto asked, turning around and got off the bed.

"No,"

Naruto finally found the chewing gum on the drawer, after he had almost ransacked the whole room.

Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch, it certainly wasn't a good idea to read in the room while Naruto was there as well. He should have known the blond wasn't capable of being quiet for a longer period of time.

"I'm going to play on my Nintendo then, Mario needs to kick some serious ass," Naruto said with a wide grin as he found the console from underneath his bed. How he was even able to locate the console that quickly from all that stuff he had tossed under there was a mystery to Sasuke.

Sasuke enjoyed the silence so he could read his book for the next few minutes. However, after a while, Naruto started to cheer and comment on the game, making Sasuke glance annoyed at the noisy blond.

And then, Naruto started to blow bubbles, making them pop each and every time.

'pop'

"Damn, I missed!"

Sasuke read further, flipping the page more vigorously than usual.

"Yeah! finally got it!" 'pop

"Could you stop that?" Sasuke finally lost his patience, knowing very well Naruto wouldn't grow tired of it any time soon.

"What? Why?" 'pop' Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I'm trying to read" Sasuke did his best to seem calm and collected.

"And I'm trying to play a game here, but I just lost the boss so I couldn't save Peach!" 'pop'

"Can't you be quiet for just five minutes?" Sasuke's voice got louder, but still in control - He was an Uchiha after all.

Naruto stood up and walked across the room and sat on Sasuke's bed next to him, and continued playing the game, and although he did not make any comments anymore, he turned up for the volume.

Sasuke clenched the book and after another minute and another bubble bursting, Sasuke looked up from his book again, "Naruto, I'm giving you five seconds to stop, or I will make you,"

"Hhaha as if you would do anything" 'pop'.

"One"

"Oh, a countdown, scary," 'pop'

"Two"

'pop'

"Three"

"Is it really that annoying?"

"Four"

You know, I'm not scared of you,"

"Five,"

"Oooff."

In a swift motion, Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist, and before Naruto knew it, he fell on the floor on his back and Sasuke sat on his stomach, pinning his arms underneath his legs.

"Yeah, it annoys me," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. He shuddered as he felt the damp air coming from Sasuke that hit his ear and neck.

Naruto struggled to get free, but Sasuke didn't budge.

"Well shit," Naruto said under his breath, admitting defeat. How would he know that Sasuke, who always read books and seemed to do well in school, was also capable of pinning him to the floor?

Sasuke looked him straight in the eyes, as he leaned forward and hovered only a few eyelashes away from Naruto, who began to blush.

Sasuke smirked and blew air at the base of Naruto's neck. He almost moaned with a low voice but caught it before it left his lips. Although Sasuke heard it, "heh, virgin," he mused, letting his deep voice get near Naruto's sensitive ear.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and stood up, letting Naruto lie on the floor alone. Flustered.

"Don't be that noisy the next time I ask," Sasuke said before he went into the bathroom to take a cold shower.


	6. Creature

**6 - Creature**

"What the hell!?" A loud voice was heard from the bathroom, where Naruto ran as fast as he could and opened the door in a swift motion, "What's wrong!?" Naruto asked, almost panting by the sudden movement from lying bored on the bed.

"There's something in the cupboard, some kind of creature," Sasuke with wide eyes, pointing at the cupboard next to the sink.

"What? Is it a spider?" Naruto asked, walking into the bathroom, "didn't think of you as a guy who was afraid of a- whoa!" Naruto smacked the cupboard shut as he looked inside it, "What the hell is that!?"

"How the hell would I know!?" Sasuke screamed.

"Okay, you know what we do? We … uhhmmm," Naruto looked around, trying to find something to use, "we… We use this, and then we capture it in this!" Naruto took a loofah and went out to quickly get the pillowcase from his bed.

"That's a horrible idea," Sasuke said.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Naruto placed the loofah and the pillowcase near the sink.

"Why don't we catch it in a glass,"

"Oh, sure," Naruto walked out of the bathroom and looked for a glass, big enough to catch the creature in it. Though he barely looked at it when he had opened the cupboard, he noticed it was something big.

"Okay, I got it!" Naruto exclaimed as he entered the bathroom, "Let's get that son of a bitch caught," Naruto walked straight to the cupboard, stood ready in a defense stance and opened it.

"Oh fuck, it's crawling!"

"You take it!" Sasuke hissed, taking a step back.

"Why should I be the one to do it!? You were the one finding this creature!"

"Because you have the glass!"

"Fine..." Naruto took the loofah in his hand, when he noticed Sasuke's confused look, "I'm not going to touch that thing to get it in the glass!"

Naruto stood ready when the creature started to crawl out of the cupboard, "Wait, is that…?"

"A centipede," Sasuke mused, "A damn huge one at that,"

"Shit, it's bigger than half of my arm,"

"Catch it!" Naruto hurried.

"Fine, alright! … It sure is big though," Naruto want towards the big centipede, which crawled out on the wall.

Naruto moved closer with shaky legs, his palms began to get sweaty and his heart began to pound faster against his chest.

In one fast movement, Naruto jumped towards the wall and smacked the glass towards the wall where the centipede was, making sure the glass wouldn't break by the force.

"I got it!" Naruto exclaimed, using the loofah as a lid to prevent the big centipede to escape.

Naruto placed the glass with the centipede upside down on the counter near the sink.

"Nicely done," Sasuke said, surprisingly cheerful, until he realized the tone of his voice, he cleared his throat.

"Yeah uhm, by the way …" Naruto cleared his throat and immediately blushed when he properly looked at the Uchiha. He handed him one of the towels hanging on the wall, as he realized that Sasuke had been naked this whole time.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, having forgotten he just came out of one of his showers earlier. He took the towel and covered himself up, smirking as he saw the flustered Naruto walking out of the bathroom, holding the class with the centipede in his hand.


	7. Crossroad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

**Day 7 - Crossroad**

"Ramen? Really?"

"Of course!"

"Again?" Sasuke sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! How can you get enough ramen!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I totally get you, ramen is the bomb," he said with a monotone voice, which Naruto apparently did not detect, and he pulled Sasuke inside the restaurant.

"Hey, mister! Two ramen over here!" Naruto said as soon as they entered, earning a look by the other customers who were there.

"I'm starving!" Naruto said with a big smile as he sat down across from Sasuke.

"Oh yeah? You ate a whole bag of chips before we came here," Sasuke said as a dry remark, remembering how Naruto had sat on his bed, stuffing his face.

"That was just a warm-up, baby! I can still eat way more than you!" Naruto was confident, he knew he had a special stomach when it came to ramen.

Sasuke glared at Naruto with doubtful eyes, "Wanna bet on it?" he was sure he could eat more than Naruto on any day if he wanted, even more so when Naruto had consumed a whole bag of chips.

"You're on!" Naruto's eyes were shining with determination, no one was going to win over him in an eating contest, and definitely not when it came to ramen.

The minutes went by and the ramen went down, one after another. The guys consumed bowl after bowl, until the both waved with the white flag, not able to eat another bite, or drink a drop more of the soup.

"Uggghhh,"

"That was my line," Sasuke said with a struggling voice.

"You son of a bitch, you sure can eat, who would have thought," Naruto said with a low voice, trying to save his energy.

"I never thought you would do so well after that bag of chips," Sasuke leaned back into the chair, to give more room in his stomach for all the food, the taste was still strong on his tongue.

"Hey, mister! Who won?" Naruto asked, leaning over the table, he had no energy left to count the bowels.

"Seems like you both won the golden opportunity to pay for eight bowels," The owner said with a big smile, trying to hide his surprise by how much they had been eaten.

"Damn," Naruto sighed, disappointed by not winning and the thought of the huge bill coming up next.

On the way back to their dorm room, Sasuke was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sasuke,"

Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped and turned around. A pale guy with straight white hair with a light blue tint, most likely because he had dyed his hair a few times, stood behind them. He had a grin on his face, showing off pointy teeth.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke greeted, his hands in his pockets as he walked closer to him. He turned his head towards the blond, "go ahead, I'll come later,"

Naruto nodded and walked towards their dorm room.

"What an ass," Suigetsu said with a smirk, while his eyes were glued to Naruto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke sighed, getting the attention from the lean man.

"I have a proposition for you,"

Sasuke didn't answer, he was just glaring at Suigetsu.

"How about, we switch rooms?" Suigetsu reached out to touch Sasuke's face, but his hand was slapped away immediately.

"Why?"

"Don't you see it's the perfect win-win situation. You finally get that single room you wanted when you enrolled here, and I am very … interested in your blond roommate,"

Sasuke thought about it. The single room he had wanted and how disappointed when he saw he had gotten a roommate instead. How annoyed he got when he found out it was someone like Naruto.

However, without actually knowing why, Sasuke's body moved on its own when he took a hold of Suigetsu's collar of the shirt and held him against the wall of the building.

"Stay away from me and Naruto," his voice was to his own surprise, hard.

"What's the big deal? Or do you maybe care for him?"

"That's none of your business," Sasuke said as he let go and walked away, not looking back.

When Sasuke entered their dorm room, he saw Naruto actually doing his homework.

"who was that?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

"No one important," Sasuke replied, as he closed the door.


	8. Darkness

**Day 8 - Darkness**

"Sasuke!? where are you?"

"Right next to you, dobe,"

"Woah!" Naruto almost fell over his legs as he suddenly heard the low voice coming from the left. "Damn it's difficult to see anything in this darkness."

"Hn,"

It had been an hour since the power shortage had started and Naruto and Sasuke had been searching for candles to light. However, it seemed like Naruto had no functional stuff and Sasuke had no candles, as he did not deem it usable. Though he might start to regret it.

"It's crazy, you can see the whole city is out," Naruto said, walking towards the window, trying his best not to fall over any of his clothes he had lying on the floor.

When Sasuke tried to move closer to the window, his foot got caught in one of Naruto's shirts on the floor, he almost fell over. However, he kept his balance by making a few small jumps with his one foot.

"Were you about to fall?" Naruto asked, turning around towards where he thought Sasuke was standing, though he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"I wasn't," Sasuke quickly replied.

"Don't be stupid, I heard you," Naruto was almost about to laugh, but tried to hide it.

"Hn," Sasuke was thankful for the darkness right this second, so Naruto wasn't able to see him blushing.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to ask, what would he even do with the answer? But, as most often, his mouth was faster than his mind, "are you gay?"

For a while nobody said anything, Naruto could feel the tension thicken. It wasn't really like they had known each other for that long and he had noticed Sasuke was a rather private person, though that also made him that much more interesting.

"Hn, why do you ask?" Sasuke suddenly mused, closer to Naruto than he anticipated, he could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Naruto stepped towards his own bed, away from the window and away from the young Uchiha. "Nothing! It's just… I'm not asking because I  _want_  to know, I am just curious," Naruto could feel the bed against his legs, he could feel Sasuke moving towards him.

Sasuke pushed Naruto gently on his chest which made him fall down onto the bed, sitting. He sat down at the other end of Naruto's bed, leaning against the wall and crossed his legs. He sighed deeply, looking out towards the dark room, "I'm not gay."

Naruto could feel his heart sink down to his stomach, and he almost did not realize the little 'oh', that slip through his lips.

"What? Disappointed? Did you assume something else?" Sasuke wished he was able to see the blond right now, but somehow the darkness in the room made everything that much more intimate.

_Yes._

"Don't be stupid," Naruto said quickly, leaning against the wall as well, facing towards Sasuke's smooth voice, as he started to hear him chuckle lightly. The sound made Naruto's heart flutter.

"I'm not gay, I'm bi," he said, imagining how Naruto's face would react, would his cute lips be pulled up in a curl?

"I would never have thought you to be into both genders," Naruto said, his heart pounding so hard against his chest, he was worried Sasuke would be able to hear it in this silence.

"There's pros and cons to each gender," Sasuke's voice was deep, smooth, almost tickling Naruto's ear, even though he sat at the other end of the bed.

Naruto swallowed hard, he could feel a tingle going through his body, "L-like what?" he almost whispered.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, without further thinking, he sat up on his knees and soundlessly he crawled across the bed until he sat on top of Naruto's legs, his own at each side of Naruto. Sasuke placed one of his hands on Naruto's heaving chest as he leaned over, placing his lips near Naruto's ear, "Do you want to know?" he said, his voice was smooth and slick, sending shivers through Naruto's body.

Naruto could feel his face reddening and heat up, and just as he was about to mutter several syllables of 'uhm', the light was turned back on.

When Sasuke saw the red face of Naruto and felt his heart pound with his hand that was still on his chest, he smirked and climbed off him.

"I guess I'll wait until another time," Sasuke said, leaving Naruto flustered, alone on the bed, leaving to take a shower.


	9. Death

**Day 9 - Death**

"Sasuke! It isn't moving!" Naruto cried, waking Sasuke up from his sleep.

Sasuke tore his eyes open, fighting the sleep that was still present. It was Saturday morning, one of Sasuke's priced days where he was able to sleep in. "What?" he grumbled, not really much for being wakened before he had planned.

"Jenny! The centipede, she isn't moving anymore," Naruto pouted, he looked at the glass cage they had bought together a few days after they caught the centipede and Naruto had insisted on keeping it. The big centipede was indeed not moving around in its cage.

Sasuke sat up, his hair messy from the sleep and his chest exposed after taking off his shirt in the night, due to the heat.

Naruto took one glance at Sasuke, immediately blushing at the sight. He shook it off, looking at the glass cage.

"What about you bury her or something then?" Sasuke said with a groggy voice, still not fully awake yet and not entirely sure what Naruto was talking about.

"That's a great idea! She deserves that," Naruto suddenly brightening up as his usual self, getting up and finding some clothes to change into. He throws a pair of pants and a shirt to Sasuke, who looks at him in confusion. "What is this?"

"It's your clothes, you're doing this with me!" Naruto said with a big smile, "she belonged to the both of us, you were the one who found her, I think you need to do this," Naruto said as he zipped his pants and pulled the shirt over his head.

Sasuke groaned, but stood up to change anyway, earning a few glimpses from Naruto.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Naruto asked with a bored voice. They had been walking all over town to find the completely perfect spot to bury 'Jenny'. Every time they had found a place, Naruto would start doubting and walk away again as they started to dig up the ground.

"Yes, this is perfect, Jenny always appreciated a good view," Naruto said, bending over to place the box they had put the centipede in, on the ground. He took the shovel Sasuke was and started digging the ground. Just enough so there would be room for the box.

When they put the box into the ground, Naruto hesitated to move the shovel towards the dirt.

"I want to say a few words,"

"Oh boy," Sasuke groaned under his breath, making sure Naruto wasn't able to hear him.

"Dear Jenny, you were only a part of our lives shortly, but, to me, you were a dear pet whom I cared for. You were a good centipede, big and majestic with your many legs," Naruto had his eyes closed as he said each word slowly, wondering how to say something that wouldn't sound too stupid.

He turned to Sasuke after he took the first shovel of dirt on the box and handed it to the raven, "now you say something,"

"Why?" Sasuke said dryly, fighting to keep himself away from rolling his eyes. It was a centipede, not a dog. Or a human being.

"Come on," Naruto pleaded, nudging the shovel into his grasp.

"Fine," Sasuke took the shovel and took a step closer to the hole in the ground.

"Jenny," Sasuke blushed slightly from embarrassment, happy that they were on top of a hill where nobody walked regularly, so nobody would see him there, "you shocked me the very first time I saw you, as you did all the other times I saw you," he covered the box in the rest of the dirt, padding it when he was done.

"Alright, let's get back," Sasuke said, turning around and handed the shovel back to Naruto as he began to walk down the hill.

"That was beautiful, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, walking after the young Uchiha.

"Hn."


	10. Eerie

**Day 10 - Eerie**

Sasuke wasn't completely sure how he ended up in this situation.

Naruto had asked to watch a horror movie together after dinner, which Sasuke didn't mind. Though he had not expected them to watch in Naruto's laptop. On his bed.

Apparently, the common TV was already taken. Naruto had insisted on lying in the bed, as he needed his duvet while watching the movie.

Which brought him to this moment.

Naruto was almost climbing on Sasuke for cover - and probably protection. And Sasuke tried his best to ignore the blond's touch and his scared whimper.

Though it became harder by the minute.

"Why don't we turn the volume down?" Sasuke finally said as Naruto almost jumped as the monster showed itself.

"No way! The sound is the most vital part of a horror movie!" Naruto said as he hid behind Sasuke.

Sasuke shook Naruto off him, took his own duvet from his own bed and handed it to Naruto, "use my duvet as long as you don't crawl on me, I cannot focus on the movie," he said as monotone and dry as he was able to. Trying to hide a slight blush with his bangs. He was not even sure what the movie was about. Right from the start, Naruto had been hovering over him, and Sasuke was starting to get turned on.

He had not been able to masturbate for several weeks, as Naruto did not know how to knock when he was in the shower. He had managed with cold showers, but he was getting close to his limit very soon.

"Thank you…" Naruto whispered with a dry mouth when Sasuke handed his duvet. He kind of did expect him to throw him off, but not to hand him his duvet. Naruto smiled silently into the soft fabric and discreetly smelled the lingering scent from the duvet. It smelled just like Sasuke.

"You're not smelling to my duvet, are you?" Sasuke asked as he glanced to the side to see Naruto's nose buried in the duvet.

He promptly jerked his face up and blushed furiously, "No I wasn't!" he denied.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "watch the movie if you have the time," he loved watching the blond as if he was a deer caught in the light.

The rest of the move, Naruto had been slowly inching closer towards the young Uchiha whenever something scary happened, but rolled back again as soon as he noticed.

"It's over," Sasuke said, sitting up on the bed as the credits moved across the screen. Naruto peeked up from the duvet and sighed in relief.

"Phew,"

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as soon as he noticed Sasuke was moving away from him.

"To go brush my teeth," Sasuke said, noticing that Naruto stood up as soon as he heard it. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto's sudden movement.

"I don't want to be alone in the bathroom with the mirror," one of the scenes in the movie popped up in his mind and gave a chill down his back.

When Sasuke turned off the lights and took his duvet back from Naruto's bed, he was stopped by Naruto who pulled slightly at his shirt. He turned around to see Naruto, looking slightly away, down on the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Would you, stay until I fall asleep?" a small blush was visible, gracing Naruto's cheeks, as he waited for Sasuke to answer or react in any way.

Sasuke had to catch the first thought that came to his mind, close to say yes and push Naruto to his bed. However, Sasuke bit his tongue and braced himself with a true Uchiha face. "I'm not going to cuddle you until you fall asleep, scaredy-cat," he walked over to his bed and lied down.

"Of course," Naruto tried to laugh it off, it might have been too weird to ask of such a thing, right?

When Naruto was under his duvet, trying to fall asleep, he surprisingly saw Sasuke had turned on his light over his bed, without saying anything, as he was already fast asleep.

 _You softy_ , Naruto thought with a smile before he too fell asleep. Nightmares long gone, as the light from Sasuke's bed, kept them at bay.


	11. Empty

**Day 11 - Empty**

Hinata stood in the kitchen, using the counter to help her keep her balance so she wouldn't fall. She was now finally able to stand up, though she still needed help walk.

She was humming a silent melody by herself as she was about to put a batch of cookies in the oven. She had wanted to bake for the kids at the orphanage now that she was able to do something.

She missed the kids and she missed the feeling it gave her when she visited them. They were all so honest and always ready to smile when she came to visit.

She set the timer on and walked slowly out of the kitchen, her cast still on her leg, she had to walk carefully.

"You're never really able to sit still," Kiba said with a smile when she entered his room, he was on the floor, doing push-ups, his shirt was long gone.

"You're one to talk," she giggled as she sat on his bed.

"If I don't keep this up, then how would I be able to keep having a girl like you," Kiba winked as he shifted his push-ups into one arm.

Hinata blushed slightly as she giggled again, "you know that's not true," though Hinata had always like Kiba, it never hurt that he trained, she kind of liked that he was able to lift her up.

Kiba sat up, letting Hinata see his body glistening with sweat. The room was filled with his scent and it sent electricity through her body. She loved the smell of his sweat right after one of his workouts, it was like testosterone roaming around him.

"Hey, Babe," he said with a cheeky smile, leaning over her to give her a kiss on the lips, savoring her sweet taste. "uhhm, you smell like baking goods," he said as he pulled away.

"Triple chocolate chip cookies," Hinata said with a big smile, knowing that her boyfriend would want a few before she had the chance to give them to the kids.

"You're amazing!" He said, pushing her gently down on the bed, placing his strong arms on each side of her shoulders as he leaned down on her to kiss her again. She smiled as her heart fluttered in her chest, kissing Kiba happily back.

"Oy! Hinata!" Naruto called as he quickly opened the door, one of her cookies in his hand. His eyes widened as he saw the two, Kiba on top of Hinata on the bed.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto said, shutting the door after him, running steps could be heard behind the door, down the hall.

"To think he hasn't learned it yet though," Kiba grinned, placing his sweaty forehead against Hinata's blushing face.

"Yeah," she mumbled, her heart beating hard against her chest.

"Well, I guess I had better go take a shower," Kiba said with a smile, while he kissed her quickly on the forehead, his spiky brown hair, tickling her.

"I had better go and check up on the cookies," Hinata said, mostly to herself. Kiba gave her a hand to help her stand up.

When she finally came to the kitchen and smelled the sweet scent of the cookies. However, when she came over to the oven, she saw that it was empty.

"Naruto," Hinata said under her breath.


	12. Fear

**Day 12 - Fear**

Naruto ran through the hallway until he reached his own room. As he entered he slammed the door behind him, leaning up against the closed door, panting.

Sasuke looked up from his book and raised a delicate eyebrow at the blond. "Quick," Naruto said, as he locked the door and stepped closer to his roommate, "eat this!" before Sasuke had the chance to react, Naruto shoved one of the cookies in his mouth.

Sasuke coughed, biting down on the slightly salty and sweet cookie.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he swallowed and held the rest of the cookie in his hand. He really didn't like sweets.

"I accidentally ate Hinata's cookies from the oven, so I'm hiding the evidence, so she won't kill me,"

"Sure, eat more of her cookies that will help the situation," Sasuke said sarcastic, handing the rest of the cookie to the blond.

"She won't know it's me,"

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know…. Chouji?"

"He's visiting his parents, dobe," Sasuke said, turning the page of his book.

"I panicked, okay? I walked in on Kiba and Hinata again," Naruto mumbled the last word as the heat was starting to rise up in his cheeks.

"Haven't you learned anything from the last time?" Sasuke was about to laugh but decided against it.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Oh no! That's her!" Naruto rushed under Sasuke's duvet to hide.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he closed his book and stood up. As he unlocked and opened the door, his eyes met with eyes much darker than Hinata's pale ones he was expecting.

"Did Naruto eat all of Hinata's cookies just now?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke sighed and moved to the side, "come in,"

The moment Kiba, followed by a limping Hinata got inside the room, they immediately saw Naruto under Sasuke's duvet, still a few cookies in his hands. Crumbs around his mouth.

Naruto jumped up, sitting in the floor and bowed. "I'm so sorry, please don't kill me," He said, trying his hardest not to look directly at any of them, still embarrassed by walking in on them twice.

Kiba walked up to the blond and smacked him on his head, though he tried not to use too much force.

"Ouch," Naruto whined.

"Naruto, those cookies were for the children," Hinata said with a way too polite and stiff smile for comfort.

"Huh? I thought it wasn't allowed to give then sweets and candy," Naruto mused, completely forgotten about the situation he was in.

"Only in the weekdays, we were planning to deliver them in the weekend," Hinata said with a soft voice.

"Oh," Naruto's heart sank. "Okay, I'm sorry Hinata, is there anything I can do to make it up for you?" All four got a d _éjà vu_  when he blond said the words, although they didn't say anything.

"You bake a new batch of cookies," Hinata didn't miss a beat, she knew the blond too well.

Naruto's eyes widened, "I have to  _bake?_ " Naruto had never baked anything before and was fairly certain that he was not good at it.

"Absolutely," Kiba said with a grin as he was about to help Hinata out again.

"And Sasuke, you make sure it's done properly," the brunette pointed at the young Uchiha with a grin on his lips.

"Hn," was all he replied as he crossed his arms.

 _Why am I pulled into this - again?_  Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto who was still sitting, on the floor.


	13. Fog

**Day 13 - Fog**

"Eggs, sugar, flour," Naruto looked over the already flour covered piece of paper in front of him.

"How can you have messed up the recipe already before you even started baking?" Sasuke asked while he leaned against the counter, trying to find a spot that wasn't covered in either flour, sugar or anything else that was required for the recipe.

Naruto wiped his forehead with his hand, leaving the white dust of flour where he touched. "Well, I  _tried_  to make a batch before you came here, but… " Naruto looked at the counter slightly away from where he stood, a bowl with what would look like it could have been some kind of batter for baked goods. "I messed up really bad." Naruto tried his best to laugh it off, "not like I expected much else,"

Sasuke almost snorted at the bowl of "batter".

"I heard that!" Naruto pointed a white finger at Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged, looking at his phone, his face was without any emotion.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked while measuring the ingredients for the batter.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked up from his phone, he obviously hadn't paid any attention, to what was said.

"You okay?" Naruto enunciated every syllable, trying his best to get in contact.

"Yeah, it's just..." Sasuke sighed while his eyes were glued to the screen, his face was almost more pale than usual. "Nothing," Sasuke finally said while he started to text.

Naruto's eyes furrowed, not happy by that kind of answer, "no what is it?" he said, putting in the ingredients absentmindedly.

"I said, nothing," Sasuke looked up from his phone, trying to harden his eyes as he locked them with Naruto's blue.

"let me see then," Naruto reached his flour-covered hand towards Sasuke, who immediately moved the phone out of his reach.

"No, you dumb-ass."

"Come on,"

"No,"

Naruto tried to multitask by pleading Sasuke and putting in the ingredients for the batter. However, as he reached for the flour while leaning towards the raven, he missed the grasp of the flour and lost his balance. The flour went out of the container in a big cloud, covering anything like white dust, tainting the air as if it was a thick fog.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke's thigh after he lost his balance. And as they both coughed, and the fog of flour fell, he realized where he was. A dark blush crept up on his cheeks as he hurried standing up. "Sorry," Naruto blurted out, dusting off the flour from his clothes, and hair.

Sasuke, almost chuckling by what had just occurred, cracked the hint of a smile on his lips, "You really want to know that bad?" He dusted the flour away from his black hair, although it was left almost grey.

"Yeah!" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and a big smiled was placed on his lips, coughing a few times as he got flour in his mouth.

"My brother is coming to town soon," Sasuke sighed.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, a big brother,"

"Huh," Naruto paused as he leaned against the counter next to Sasuke, although he left some space between them, "why keep that as a secret?"

"It wasn't a secret, we just… have a special relationship,"

"What is he like?" Naruto began to clean up all the flour that suddenly was everywhere, trying to hide just exactly how curious he was to know more.

"Like a normal brother," Sasuke mumbled, hiding a slight blush with his greyish bangs.

"Eeeehhh," Naruto poked at Sasuke's blushing cheek with a sly grin on his face. Sasuke batted the hand away, although not as hard as he intended to.

"Let's clean this mess up and let me show you how to actually do this properly."


	14. Hollow

**Day 14 - Hollow**

Sasuke opened the door, only to be met with Naruto sitting on the floor with a notepad and a pen.

"Oh, hey Sasuke! I'm writing down ideas for what to do when we go visit the kids the next time," Naruto was moving the pen vigorously from side to side.

"Why would you do that?" He did not miss a beat as he put down his gym bag and sat on his bed.

"Well, I want them to have a good time, I want to do something good for them," Naruto smiled silently as he looked at the striped paper.

"Hn,"

A silence went over them as Sasuke began to doze off in his bed and Naruto kept scribbling on his notepad.

"Hey, Sasuke,"

"Hmm," Sasuke replied as a habit, not really awake.

"Sasuke, what do you think we should do for the kids next time? They really loved your dancing from before," Naruto flashed a smile while writing with uneven letters on a notepad.

"I don't care," he turned away from the blond, facing the wall, trying to close his eyes.

"Sure, you care! You just won't admit it, you're softer than you would like to say," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke sighed, admitting he won't be able to get any sleep if this continued. "You only care about those kids because you yourself was an orphan,"

"I-" Naruto hesitated, tears started to linger in his eyes, his heart felt like clenching, "That's not why I want to help them, I-"

"No, you want to help them because you're forced to do so,"

"So are you!" Naruto's voice was slightly too high-pitched than he planned to, reminding him of when he first hit puberty.

"Yes, I really am," Sasuke sighed, "Which is why I don't really care what we do for those kids, just as long as I can get back as soon as possible,"

"I don't believe you, you're..." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "you're hollow inside," a tear fell down Naruto's sun-kissed skin as he stood up from the floor and left their room as fast as his feet could carry him. Leaving the notepad and Sasuke alone in the room.

"Maybe I could finally get some sleep now," Sasuke pulled the duvet over his ears as he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence.


	15. Isolate

**Day 15 - Isolate**

"I have to say I'm not that surprised,"

"I don't know, I thought he … had  _some_  kinds of feelings,"

"No, I mean, you can be really annoying, of course,  _he_  would lash out if you kept talking to him when he tried to fall asleep,"

"What? Are you serious!? He totally crossed the line," Naruto's voice cracked slightly.

Immediately after he left the room, he ran into Kiba's. Thankfully he didn't interrupt anything between him and Hinata again, as Kiba was alone, looking at his phone - most likely watching animal videos if he knew his friend well enough. Naruto had told everything to his friend as soon as he entered.

"It was uncalled for, but knowing you and knowing him, he used something to hurt you, to make you shut up," Kiba stretched his body, triggering a crack from his shoulders. "Wait…" Kiba put a finger in the air, raising an eyebrow, "you haven't been roommates for that long, and you haven't told him you were an orph-"

"How could he know that!?" Naruto's eyes shined with realization.

"You could ask him?"

"I'm not going to talk to that bastard any time soon,"

"You guys live together in the same room, what are you going to do?" Kiba laid himself on the floor, looking up at the roof.

"I'm going to isolate him from my amazing personality," Naruto laid beside his friend.

"Yeah right, as if you've ever been able to isolate anyone around you," Kiba chuckled.

"Just you wait and see."

It was first in the late evening Naruto returned to his own room. It was much easier to avoid someone who wasn't in the same room as you. Naruto had braced himself, told himself that he would NOT talk with the raven no matter what he said to him as he entered the room. Although he was met with a complete silence when he opened the door. The room was dark, except for a single light that was kept burning at the door. Naruto looked over at the other bed to see that Sasuke was fast asleep. He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. He truly didn't care, did he?

Naruto went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Even though Sasuke wasn't someone who usually was loud or talked a lot, it sure felt a lot quieter now and it made Naruto feel just a little isolated from the world.

Naruto took off his clothes and went under the duvet, trying to fall asleep, although the uneasy feeling in his chest kept him awake.


	16. Magic

**Day 16 - Magic**

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that Naruto was already, packing a bag.

He rubbed his eyes absentmindedly as he sat up in the bed tired. "G' morning," he said with a rough voice, but he was only met with silence from the blond. Sasuke sighed and stood up, thankful they had carpet on the floor to take some of the cold away.

He could feel the blue eyes almost glued to him. However, when he turned his head before he went to the bathroom, he saw Naruto's head snapping back.

"What did you decide to do today?" Sasuke tried to get a reaction out if Naruto, but unless zipping a bag is considered a reaction, he didn't get any.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "are you seriously ignoring me?"

Naruto took his back around his shoulder and went for the door. However, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him backward and trapped him against the wall with his arms, hovering over him. "what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprise for a split second before he got his feelings under control again, forcing himself to look up at the raven, "I don't want to talk with you, now if you will let me go,  _I'm_  going to entertain those kids," Naruto ducked under Sasuke's arm, when he didn't move.

As Naruto closed the door behind him, he could hardly hide a smile from his lips, feeling the intoxicating rush of the empowerment by standing his ground against Sasuke.  _Take that, you good looking jerk_. He thought as he marched out of their dorm and towards the orphanage at the other end of the town.

"Hey kids! I have a special entertainment for you guys today," Naruto exclaimed as he entered the room where the kids already sat on the floor in a half-circle.

"Do you guys like..." Naruto held an artistic break as he dug into his bag and pulled out a black top hat and a black wand, "magic!?" he put the hat on with nimble fingers sliding over the shadow.

The kids on the floor cheered while clapping with their small hands, making Naruto smile, flashing his teeth like a true performer.

He pulled out a deck of cards, shuffled them and fanned them out in his hand with the back up. "Pick any card at random, please little miss," Naruto said with a smile as she leaned down to one of the girls. She took one of the cards at his left. "Very good, now little miss look at your card and make sure to memorize what kind of card it is. You're welcome to show it to the other kids, as long as I don't get to know what kind of card it is. Afterwards, you put it back in the deck," Naruto walked back to his spot as the girl placed the card on the top of the deck.

Naruto shuffled the deck of cards a few times before he turned towards the caretaker, who sat in a corner, observing. "Now, Mrs. Please shuffle this deck of cards to make sure I didn't cheat," Sasuke handed her the deck of cards and she shuffled them with ease, handing them back afterward.

"Okay, little miss is this your card?" Naruto picked the top card from the deck and showed it to the kids with a triumphant smile.

"No," said the little girl with a small and fragile voice as the other kids began to snicker.

"Eh? How can that be?" Naruto looked at the card in confusion as he began to check each and every card he had in his hand.

"Miss is this your card?" A dark voice came from behind the panicking Naruto, who turned around in confusion as he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. He was holding a card between his fingers, so everyone could see the ace of spades.

"Yes!" The girl cheered while the other kids started clapping.

Naruto bowed, taking off his hat, as Sasuke came up beside him and bowed together, "what are  _you_  doing here?" he whispered.

"Saving your ass," Sasuke pulled out a coin from his pocket and let it run over his fingers.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me tell you if you don't believe in true magic," Sasuke glanced at Naruto beside him, "you will start today."

"That was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed with a big smile as they went out of the building again. "I didn't know you could do all that stuff!"

"Hn, I learned it from my brother, he has always been good at illusions and tricks,"

There was silence between the two as they kept walking next to each other until Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Why  _did_  you come today? I thought you didn't care?"

Sasuke looked at a big tree behind Naruto to stop looking directly at him, "I knew you would fuck up, which would come and bite me in the ass in the end," Sasuke hid a growing blush with his bangs as he started walking again. Followed by Naruto.

Naruto did not need to say or ask for anything else. Because to him, the fact that Sasuke came back for him, showed that he  _did_  care and that, to Naruto, was true magic.


	17. Mask

**Day 17 - Mask**

"He actually came to the orphanage? Wait… Sasuke can do magic? I have so many questions!" Tenten breathed from behind Kiba and Naruto.

"Why are you here again?" Naruto glared at the cheerful girl. This was his usual time to vent to his friend.

"Hmmm, well I saw you two walking down the street and when you stopped at the store I thought I would stick around with you guys," Tenten smiled at the two boys.

"It's fine, isn't it? Maybe it's good for you to hear some advice from a woman once in a while," Kiba wrapped his arms around Tenten and Naruto's shoulder with his arms.

"So, you like Sasuke, right?" Tenten mused, her smile grew wider as she saw Naruto's cheeks blush.

"Wha- I do not like Sasuke!"

"He has had a crush on him ever since they first became roommates," Kiba stated calmly, shutting Naruto up.

"Hmm, I see, I see,"

"No! Tenten, I do not have a crush on Sasuke, that would be ridiculous… right?"

"I don't think so if you think about it, you guys have a good chemistry, and you're attracted to him, right?"

Naruto blushed when he caught himself in thinking about the times he saw Sasuke with his pajama's pants low on his hips and no shirt on, showing off that he was surprisingly fit, "We have good chemistry?" he completely ignored the last comment by Tenten, hoping they wouldn't talk any further of the issue. At least not right now.

"You totally do," Kiba and Tenten said in unison, kiba was smirking with a look that said  _I told you so_.

"I-"

"Stop denying it already!" Tenten nudged her elbow in his side and grinned.

Naruto tried to hide his blushing cheeks by turning around and entered the first store he saw. Shortly after he saw something that made him smile all over his face as if he was a little kid on Christmas Eve. The topic about Sasuke was not that long forgotten, but forgotten at the moment the very least.

"What?" Kiba asked, worried when he saw the look on Naruto's face, after they entered the store as well, letting the subject go - for now.

"This is perfect!" Naruto held up a wooden mask that looked like a demon. It had big fangs, sharp horns on its head and a wicked smile, all of it carved in a wooden mask. "I'm going to wear this, and terrify Sasuke when I get home,"

"Do you really think Sasuke would fall for that?" Tenten put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow in skepticism.

"Who wouldn't?" Naruto asked before he went up to the counter with the mask in hand and purchased the object.

"This is a bad idea," Tenten mumbled with a sigh before she bid her friends goodbye, as they all three went their separate ways.

As Naruto went to the door, he peeked through the keyhole to see if he was able to locate Sasuke, who stood not too far away from the door, in the middle of changing his clothes.  _Perfect_. Naruto snickered as he put on the wooden mask before he opened the door silently. When Sasuke turned around to face him, he immediately put his hands up in the air and roared to surprise him.

Without hesitating, Sasuke took a hold of one of Naruto's arms and pulled him towards himself before he used the force of the pull to hit him hard at the side of his head with his elbow.

The blow from Sasuke's elbow sent Naruto's head spinning, about to go down on his knees, he immediately put his hands up in defense before Sasuke would make his next move. "I give!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm he was still holding and took a step back. "What are you doing?"

Naruto took off the mask and let it go on the floor, "I wanted to scare you,"

"That was a really stupid thing," Sasuke chuckled, as he slid past the now bruised blond towards the bathroom.

"I will get you, someday," Naruto mumbled, as he looked at Sasuke's ass before he closed the door, ignoring his heart pounding against his chest.


	18. Missing

**Day 18 - Missing**

"It's gone," Naruto said with a panic in his voice, searching their entire room. Opening and closing the shelves while he looked under the bed, under the mattress, and under his duvet.

"What is?" Sasuke asked, pulling the duvet over his head. It was early enough for the young Uchiha to still be in bed and Naruto did not care how much noise he made as he ransacked everything.

"My necklace, it's gone," Naruto pulled up one piece of clothing from the floor at a time and ' _neatly'_  threw it on the bed.

"That blue crystal thing?" Sasuke groaned as he slowly sat up. It was way too early, but Naruto's searching all over had, woken him up.

"Yes, exactly, I got it from my aunt. I never walk outside without it. And I have a meeting with …  _someone_ and I  _need_  to have it."

"Hn," Sasuke tried to discreetly search the floor before Naruto's words hit him. "Like a date?"

"Not… exactly," he smiled with a small blush, "It's just some guy who asked for a cup of coffee the other day."

"Some guy?" Sasuke clutched his hands a few times, "what kind of guy?"

"I didn't really catch his name, Sui- something, I think it was the guy from earlier," Naruto tried to recall, but decided to give up, "but I'm already running late,"

"Suigetsu, huh,"

"Yes! That's the guy,"

"That  _is_  the guy,"  _I want to keep away from you._  Sasuke ended his own sentence in his thoughts.

"Damnit looks like I have to go without it," Naruto pouted before he put on his jacket.

"Hn,"

"Don't wait up," Naruto almost giggled before he left the room and went towards his  _meeting_ , leaving Sasuke alone in their room.

Sasuke's fist hit the wall near his bed hard as he gritted his teeth, "Damn you Suigetsu."

After about five minutes of waiting, Sasuke rushed out of the dorm impatiently.  _I cannot just sit and wait for him to do something stupid… Neither of them._

Sasuke assumed since Naruto had said they were going for a cup of coffee that they would be meeting at the same coffee shop Naruto dragged him to all the time. When Sasuke caught a glance of the blond hair, he smirked.  _So predictable_.

Although the smirk did not stay long on his lips, as he saw Suigetsu hugging Naruto when they met each other. He placed a hand around his shoulders as they both went inside the coffee shop.

Sasuke kept a distance, staying outside on the other side of the road, making sure Naruto wouldn't see him.

Through an entire hour, Sasuke watched how Suigetsu was smiling and laughing at what probably would be horrible jokes Naruto came up with. Sasuke's knuckles turned white when he saw Suigetsu gently place his hand on top of Naruto's. "Idiot."

When Naruto stood up and gestured that he would come back quickly - most likely because he had to go to the bathroom, the dobe had a bladder the size of a peanut. Sasuke hurried up and walked across the road. Naruto might have a small bladder, but he wasn't slow, which only meant that Sasuke was in a hurry.

"I thought I told you to keep yourself away from Naruto."

"Sasuke! What are  _you_  doing here? Stalking me? Or..." Suigetsu's expression went from surprised to playful in the matter of split seconds, "following Naruto?"

"That doesn't concern you,"

"So, you are," Suigetsu almost sang.

Sasuke's eyes hardened although he didn't comment, "I made myself clear the last time."

"I thought he wanted this," Suigetsu pulled an innocent look on his face as he showed a necklace with a blue crystal.

"Why do you have it?"

"I found it," Suigetsu didn't miss a beat.

"Don't be stupid, you most likely stole it and planned to use it to get Naruto to like you,"

Suigetsu clicked with his tongue, "you're no fun at all. Sasuke, if you don't take him, I will."

"If you as much as touch him or cause him any harm, you  _will_  regret it," Sasuke took the necklace out of Suigetsu's grasp and hurried out of the coffee shop. He had a feeling Naruto would be back any second.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Sasuke could hear Naruto say the second he turned to the side outside the coffee shop.  _Made it._

Naruto came home after a few hours; a smile was on his lips as he opened the door.

"Had some fun?" Sasuke asked with a monotone voice as he glanced up from his book, hiding that fact his knuckles were still white.

"It was okay," Naruto answered, taking off his jacket, hanging it on the knob behind their door.

"Hn."

"What the..." Naruto exclaimed after a while of silence.

Sasuke looked up from his book in question, although he secretly knew what Naruto most likely was reacting to.

"My necklace, it's… It's  _here,_ " Naruto walked over to the nightstand next to his bed and picked up the necklace to look at it, "thank God," he put it on with a warm smile on his lips, which made Sasuke's heart skip a beat.

"How come it's suddenly here?"

"Who knows?" Sasuke shrugged and continued to read in his book.


	19. Night

**Day 19 - Night**

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night after a few hours of sleep. He groaned with a low voice, trying not to disturb Naruto, who he assumed was sleeping soundlessly as a log. He cursed himself as he realized he could not fall asleep again. His brain was wide awake.  _Well, this su- A sound?_  Sasuke tried to hold his breath so he could hear the sound clearer.  _Wait is that… Naruto moaning?_  Sasuke's heart skipped a beat by the thought as he listened carefully, keeping his back to Naruto on the other side of the room, so he wouldn't get caught.

Naruto's breathing got harder and Sasuke could hear the sound of the fabric from the duvet and Naruto's hand.

Sasuke could feel the heat in his cheeks flushing up as he was starting to get a growing erection. The darkness enhancing every sound in the room made the moaning almost as clear as if Naruto had been on the same bed.

Sasuke could hardly keep his hands away from his own erection, as he reached down under his underwear and grasped it. Precum was already finding its way out of the head, lubricating his erection and he started to stroke himself as slow and soundless as possible. With each moan Naruto made, it sent electricity down to Sasuke's erection as his face was heating up as well.

Sasuke imagined what kind of face Naruto would be making while he was touching himself and who he was thinking of.  _Is he lying in his back? On the side? Maybe on his knees?_  While Sasuke's mind was running wild, his grip on his erection tightened to create more friction and he started to stroke himself faster down the shaft after he caressed his head gently. Stifling a moan, he paused for a few seconds as he was getting close, wanting to enjoy the pleasure just a little longer.

"Ah, Sah," Naruto moaned with a whisper while the sound of heavy breathing and the friction from the duvet was overpowering in Sasuke's ears.

Naruto slowed down until he stopped completely as he stood up and sneaked out to the bathroom, turning on the light and left the door slightly open. Sasuke used this time to fasten his pace until he came into his hand and underwear.  _Not really my brightest moment._  Sasuke thought to himself as he kept his eyes closed, so Naruto wouldn't notice he was awake when he came out if the bathroom, turned off the light again and crawled into his bed with a sigh.

Sasuke planned to wake up early to take a shower without Naruto noticing anything. However, right now for the moment, he felt his entire body relax as he fell fast asleep.


	20. Nightmare

**Day 20 - Nightmare**

"What are you doing so early?" Naruto grumbled as Sasuke pulled the curtains aside, making light come through the window, strays of light hit Naruto in the face.

"My brother texted me just now," he started to make the bed neatly before he threw his clothes in the laundry bag and changed his clothes in a swift motion, "he's coming over in a few minutes, that's several hours earlier than planned."

"Was that today?"

"Yeah, so I kinda need you to clean up a bit,"

"It's so early, I fell asleep pretty late last night, even though you just slept like a log,"

"Yeah,"  _though I didn't, and I had to wake up extra early to take a shower and get some new underwear before you woke up._  "Anyway, get some clothes on and clean up on your half at least. He can be here any minute."

"Alright," Naruto grumbled as he slowly sat up in his bed and ruffled his unruly hair.

Three knocks on the door were heard and Sasuke's head snapped towards the sound. He walked hesitantly towards the door before the door flung up. A man, looking very much like Sasuke, only with longer hair tied in a ponytail, stood at the door.

"Hello, Sasuke," the man said with a courteous smile on his lips, his eyes went straight to Naruto, who now stood up on the floor, in the middle of pulling a shirt over his head, his pants were still unzipped, clinging loosely on his hips.

"Hmm, I guess that's why you haven't been home for a while," he said with a glance.

Naruto hurried to zip his pants and put on his shirt, Sasuke almost blushed as he cleared his throat, "that's my roommate, Naruto," he was almost about to hide his face in his hands with shame. Though he tried to act nonchalant.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up right now," Naruto laughed as he hurried to give Sasuke's brother his hand in greetings.

"I see," he shook the outstretched hand firmly. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother,"

"I'm Naruto, Sasuke's roommate, although you already knew that," Naruto mumbled the last words, fighting the heat from coming up to his cheeks.

It was almost as if there were some kind of aura around Itachi as if he could look right into his soul and analyze all of Naruto.

"Right, Itachi, let's go and grab something to eat then," Sasuke tried to change the topic and get out of this thick atmosphere, you could almost cut it with a knife.

"Sure," Itachi said, "Naruto, would you care to join us?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke immediately, searching for some sort of approval or the lack thereof. However, after an awkwardly long period of silence and no kind of response from Sasuke, Naruto smiled and took his jacket in hand, "I would love to!"

"Wow Sasuke, are you rich!?" Naruto whispered with awe as they entered an exclusive restaurant.

"I'm not rich, my parents are," Sasuke sighed as he let one of the waiters take his coat. "Now please don't look like an awkward fish, and at least pretend you belong here." Naruto immediately closed his mouth and gave his jacket to the waiting waiter.

"Your table is ready over here, gentlemen," the waiter showed the two Uchiha brothers and Naruto towards a free table.

"So, Naruto, please tell me how you got Sasuke to volunteer with you at the orphanage," Itachi said as he was about to take a sip of the red wine.

"Sasuke told you about that?" Naruto laughed with a cheeky smile.

Sasuke kicked Itachi's shin under the table and hissed his name, a small blush crept up on his cheeks.

"Sure, he did, lately your name came up more often in his texts, which made me curious of you," Itachi smiled, ignoring the glances coming from Sasuke.

"Well that might be because I'm making him help me with all kinds of things," Naruto smiled as he cut into his meal, accidentally hitting the waiter walking past him from behind, so he fell onto the floor, the glasses shattered all around him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Naruto jerked up on his feet from his chair, wanting to help the fallen waiter. Although as he did so, he knocked the glass next to him over, and the water spilled over Itachi. "I'm terribly sorry Itachi!" Naruto turned over to see Sasuke's brother drenched in water.

Sasuke watched from his drenched brother, the waiter at the floor and to Naruto who did not know what to do in, on his way to panic.  _This is a freaking nightmare_. Sasuke thought to himself as he got up and helped the waiter on the floor.

Another waiter rushed over to Itachi to help dry his clothes, as a third waiter cleaned up the table.

When Sasuke and Naruto came back to their dorm room, they said goodbye to Itachi.

"Leaving already?" Naruto asked as he took off his jacket.

"Yeah, I had better leave before someone puts me on fire or something," Itachi said with a teasing smile, enjoying the flustered look on Naruto's face.

"Alright, nice to see you again," Sasuke stepped up to break the two apart and gave his brother a one arm hug.

"This one sure looks interesting, so if you don't snatch him real soon, I will," Itachi smirked next to Sasuke's ears.

"What!?" Sasuke blushed from embarrassment and fury at the same time. "Itachi, don't you even think abo-"

"Alright now," Itachi flicked Sasuke's forehead and smiled, "I have to leave."

 _A total nightmare_. Sasuke thought to himself as he closed the door to their dorm room.


	21. Party

**Day 21 - Party**

"We're really going to this party?"

"Yeah, it's been so long since we had some fun," Naruto laughed as he made a couple of dance moves, earning a smile from Sasuke.

"So where did you even hear about this party?"

"Oh, Suigetsu texted me and invited us,"

"Suigetsu!?" Sasuke clenched his fists at the thought of Suigetsu, wondering if he has any ulterior motives to invite Naruto to a party.  _Did he not get it yet? I told him to stay away._

"Come on, try to have some fun tonight," Naruto said with a laughing smile as he opened the door to the house they arrived at. They obviously came to the right place. A bunch of young adults walked around. Drank. Danced. Laughed. And mingled among each other. The party was here.

"Naruto! You came!" Suigetsu called as soon as he spotted the blond boy in the doorway. He flashed a big smile as he walked up to him and grabbed his arm to pull him inside to the party. He completely ignored Sasuke.

"Save me a dance," Naruto turned around and smiled to Sasuke before he disappeared together with Suigetsu into the crowd of the party, leaving Sasuke alone at the door.

The first thing Sasuke did was walk right into the kitchen where all the liquor was located and pour himself a couple of cups of vodka and juice until he felt remotely okay at the thought of Suigetsu being here with Naruto.

"Ugh, I hate how clingy and overprotective this makes me," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he poured himself another glass.

"Who broke your heart?" a female voice purred next to Sasuke. He slowly turned his head to see a woman he had never seen before, standing uncomfortably close to him.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke slurred as he took a sip from the cup.

"That might be true," the woman said as she inched closer to him, her eyes were locked onto his.

"Do you want something?" Sasuke asked, unaffected by her gaze and the fact that she was getting too close for comfort.

"Do you have anything to give?" she poured herself a drink and jumped up on the counter next to where Sasuke was leaning.

Sasuke glanced over her, she was a beautiful redhead wearing glasses. He was sure any man would turn their head when she walked down the street. Any other man would have.

"I'm not interested," he said as he finished his cup, placed it on the counter and walked towards the more crowded living room. He suddenly felt an urge to dance.

"That's such a shame. I could eat you right up," the woman said before he left.

When Sasuke was about to go out on the dance floor, he noticed at the corner of his eye, Suigetsu sitting with Naruto. His arm around the blond, talking about something he could not detect from all the noise around him. Sasuke shook his head and went to the dance floor, he needed to think about something else than Naruto for a moment.

"Isn't dancing at a party completely out of your character?" Naruto came up behind Sasuke, who sat outside the house on the stairs, a beer bottle was hanging loosely in his left hand.

"Isn't being into complete idiots out of character for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto leaned against the railing on the staircase.

"Suigetsu! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Huh? Did you drink too much beer or something?"

"You don't know him like I do, okay?" Sasuke stood up and had to take a grip of the railing in order to stop himself from losing balance, "you have to stop seeing him, he's up to no good, he will only be using you and hurt you," Sasuke took a final sip of his beer and put it on the surface of the stairs.

"Why would you even care?" Naruto's heart started to beat slightly faster.

"I don't want you to get hurt,"

Naruto's eyes widened, and a slight blush came to his cheeks, "So you -"

"It would make our whole living situation even noisier," Sasuke said with a monotone voice, hiding his feelings, as well as anybody would be able to do with a lot of alcohol in his system.

"W-what? Why would you say that!? You actually don't even care, do you?" Naruto's blush disappeared from his face and it felt like his heart felt down in his stomach. "You know what? I think I will just get back to Sui-"

"No," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand before he had the chance to walk out of the place, and he turned him around, wrapped his arm around his waist. Sasuke's dark eyes looked deeply into Naruto's widened blue eyes, his heart started to pound strongly against his chest before he closed the distance between them. As their lips touched, butterflies flipped around in Sasuke's stomach and he could hardly hide his smile as he deepened the kiss. He let go of Naruto's hand and ran it up through his spiky blond hair, before he gently stopped the kiss.

"I do care. I care a lot," Sasuke said with a soft voice before he kissed Naruto's soft lips once again.


	22. Prank

**Day 22 - Prank**

"So, you're telling me that you kissed him yesterday?"

"Yeah, I …. It was great," Sasuke almost whispered into the phone, butterflies fluttering in his stomach by the memory of Naruto's lips on his.

"I must say I'm quite surprised to hear this, first of all, I thought you would take several months to do anything and second of all, I'm surprised he even would-"

"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed into the phone,

"Alright, I'm happy for you, although I'm a little sad I won't be able to tease you or him before you had the chance to do anything about all of this," Sasuke could almost imagine his brother smirking. "Well, I have to go back to work, so I'll talk to you later Sasuke,"

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a smile playing on his lips, "let's talk later."

"You want to prank him?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To get back at him," Naruto said with a simple tone.

"For kissing you?"

"Yeah,"

"Wasn't that something you wanted? You're starting to confuse me,"

"Sasuke was only kissing me to make a fool out of me,"

"I don't think-"

"Do you have any plastic wrap?"

"Plastic wrap?"

"Yeah, and maybe some food colouring of sorts," Naruto searched through Kiba's dorm room.

"Do I even want to know?" Kiba sighed as he nodded towards the shelves near the door.

"You probably won't," Naruto said as he grasped the items and left Kiba in his room.

"Yeah, this won't end well."

A few days afterward, Naruto sat beside Sasuke one fateful morning. Sasuke was making coffee and right as he took a sip of the cup of hot freshly made coffee, only sweetened with very little sugar, he spat it immediately out from his mouth.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke made a grimace at the coffee in his hands as he wiped his mouth with a cloth.

Naruto, trying his very best to keep a straight face, asked what was wrong, and Sasuke looked slowly over to his roommate. "There's salt in my coffee," he stood up and poured the coffee in the sink as he groaned.  _Could it be?_  Sasuke thought but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I will go and take a shower," Sasuke ran his hand through his soft, spiky hair and walked slowly into the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door, Naruto grinned to himself, enjoying the look on Sasuke's face when he spat out the coffee.

The sound of the water could be heard at the other side of the walls. Shortly after it was turned off for a brief moment before it was turned back on again. Naruto could hear Sasuke hum under the shower, a habit he had noticed Sasuke did whenever he was showering.

After a while, the sound of the water stopped, and he was most likely drying himself afterward.

"NARUTOOO!" Sasuke suddenly yelled from the bathroom. Naruto snickered,  _jackpot_. He walked into the bathroom and saw Sasuke, his towel was wrapped around his waist, as his upper body was still damp from the shower, making his chest shine from the water. His face did not look very pleased, as Naruto saw that Sasuke's hair was now purple.

"What the hell is this!?" Sasuke pointed to his hair, as purple as an eggplant.

"Oh, your hair," Naruto tried to look surprised, as he could hardly keep himself from laughing.

"I know this was you,"

"Me!?" Naruto's tone was offended by the accusation, "Where would you get that from?"

"Enough, alright? Enough with all the pranks," Sasuke rolled with his eyes in a big sigh, "I know you did all of them because nobody would be so stupid as to make all these pranks. The plastic wrap on the toilet, the hundreds of cups of water all over the dorm room - only on my side, the post-it notes, the jelly, I know all these things was you, I just don't know why. And now this?" Sasuke pointed at his purple hair, almost losing his breath from mentioning all the pranks Naruto had pulled in the last couple of days.

"Well you started it," Naruto folded his arms in front of his chest in a defensive position.

"What? When have I started making any pranks on you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, surprised by himself he wasn't about to kick the dumbass' ass. He wasn't really angry. Not really. Just more, annoyed and confused than ever.

"At the party, when you… kissed me," Naruto's eyes averted Sasuke's at the mentioning of the kiss and his voice got softer as his cheeks grew warmer.

"Do you think I kissed you, to prank you?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto leaned up against the door frame in order to try to look more casual than he felt.

"If you really thought that, then you truly are an idiot," Sasuke sighed as he walked past Naruto in the door frame and walked over to his closet to find some clothes to wear. "If you didn't like it or made you feel uncomfortable, then I apologize for kissing you," Sasuke put on his underwear under the towel and then he quickly put on a pair of jeans. He turned around to face Naruto, walked up close to him, he might have been able to feel the "air" from Naruto's bashing eyelids on his face. He trapped Naruto at the door frame with his arms as he leaned next to his ear, "but it was never a mistake or a prank when I kissed you." Composed, Sasuke walked away from Naruto, took on his shirt and a jacket before he went out, "so please stop with the pranks," he said before he closed the door, leaving with purple hair, letting Naruto stand, still in the doorway of the bathroom, with a pink face and a beating heart against his chest.


	23. Prophecy

**Day 23 - Prophecy**

"And then, the old priest from the northern Realm, declared for the evil queen, that she would end up losing all her kids one fateful day if she would not help the peasants survive the harsh winter to come. However, the Queen was furious by the priest's words and ordered him to a death sentence.

But true enough, as the winter came, and the Queen sat in her castle, warm and cozy, avoiding any kind of help she could have given the peasants. One night, the big castle was attacked by a big wild fox, with nine tails. Of course, the Queen was the first to flee the castle, however, the nine-tailed fox was not after anyone else than the Queen," Naruto paused as he looked at his audience, the small children from the orphanage looked at him in horror and curiosity.

"I think the small children have heard enough of the story for today," a soft female voice said from the behind Naruto.

"Hinata!" he said surprised as he turned over and saw the small girl with purple hair, with crutches in her arms to support her weight.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to let me take care of them a little while longer?" Naruto asked Hinata, as they sat beside each other on a park bench, not too far away from the orphanage. After Hinata arrived, she said to Naruto she wanted to talk with him, and they both left the children for the day.

"That's why I wanted to talk with you," she said with a smile, "I'm letting you go of your duties to take my place at the orphanage. I'm recovering nicely and can do what is needed now, I'm sorry the … p-punishment was this long," Hinata blushed slightly at the reason for the punishment in the first place.

"To be honest, it never felt like punishment. They're great kids," Naruto laughed lightly, "I rather enjoyed myself."

"Yeah, they're amazing, thank you for your help then," Hinata looked at her feet, suddenly trying to avoid Naruto's gaze.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"W-why's Sasuke not here with you? If I'm not wrong, he was with you all the other times, am I right? Are you two fighting again?"

"I wouldn't call it fighting," Naruto started to blush

"What happened? From what I heard, you were planning to do something stupid - again, although Kiba wouldn't say anything else,"

Naruto sighed to use the extra time for collecting his thoughts before he told his good friend about everything that had happened between Sasuke and him. Where he ended with telling her about the kiss at the party and how he afterward interpreted it as a joke. Whereas he started doing pranks on Sasuke to get back at him and how he ensured Naruto, that he was serious about the kiss before he left their dorm room and that they had not talked to each other since then. That Naruto did not know how to react or what to do and how he believed Sasuke felt the same. He also told her how he had woken up and thought it all was a dream until he saw that Sasuke's hair was still purple.

After Naruto had told everything to Hinata, nothing was said for a while. They both sat on the bench and watched the pigeons eat the breadcrumbs that were scattered all over the ground near the bench across from them.

"What are you so afraid of?" Hinata finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's not a secret between Kiba, you and me that you have liked Sasuke for quite some time now," Hinata looked at her fingers and started to fumble with them. "And now Sasuke has shown you his feelings for you, he's waiting for you to do a move, N-Naruto," Hinata's voice was starting to shake and her final words turned into a quiet mumble. She stood up from the bench and took her crutches in each of her hands to support her weight. "I've always admired you because you weren't afraid and because you're headstrong. So why are you afraid to get what you truly want?" Hinata slowly walked away from Naruto, her shaky words hit him hard in the stomach.

She was right. She always was.


	24. Pumpkin

**Day 24 - Pumpkin**

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said with a rather soft voice as he talked through the bathroom door. The sound of the water running under the shower stopped, an indication that the now purple-haired man was listening.

"I was thinking of carving a pumpkin or two, you're welcome to join me," Naruto leaned against the door, his heart racing against his chest when he thought of Sasuke standing naked at the other side of the door. The sound of the water started again.

Naruto knew he wouldn't get an answer from the young Uchiha, so he turned around and walked to the kitchen to start the pumpkin carving.

As Naruto was about to remove the meat from the pumpkin, he heard someone beside him, starting to pick up a knife a carve the top of another pumpkin off. When he turned around, his heart almost skipped a beat as his eyes saw Sasuke. His face showed no emotions like it always did. Naruto could almost not hide a smile from his lips.

When Naruto was done removing the meat of the pumpkin, he found a marker to draw what kind of face he wanted to make on the pumpkin. He grinned to himself when the face was drawn. It was a wicked smile and crazy eyes he had drawn with messy lines. Drawing was not one of his talents.

He found the knife he had used to cut the top of the pumpkin and grabbed it as he started to cut a hole, so he could carve out the facial expression he drew.

As Naruto led the knife through the tough flesh of the pumpkin, he could feel the presence of Sasuke beside him, as he too, was carving a facial feature on his own pumpkin.  _Is he really waiting for me to say something? Does he really like me? He did kiss me, right? Oh, what do I do? I'm starting to sweat._

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled in sudden pain as his absent-mindedness made him forget all about the knife in his hand and he cut himself.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly faced Naruto and grabbed his hand. "You're bleeding, you need to be more careful, dumbass," Sasuke said what would seem like a hard voice, but Naruto could hear a certain softness to it.

"I was very care- what are you doing?" Naruto's heart skipped a beat as Sasuke took his bleeding finger into his mouth and let his damp and wet tongue run over it. The feeling of Sasuke's tongue on his finger, running oversensitive nerve endings, sending a tingling feeling down toward his groin.

"I'm making sure your wound won't get infected," Sasuke said, removing his lips and rogue from the wound long enough to answer. His dark eyes were almost penetrating Naruto's soul.

"I…. Sasuke I'm sorry about-" Naruto had difficulty looking into the dark eyes. Sasuke cut off Naruto's words when he immediately placed his soft lips hungrily onto Naruto's.

Nervous that Sasuke might hear his loud beating heart against his chest, Naruto broke the kiss. His hand on his chest trying to slow his heartbeat, his face could compete Hinata in redness.

Sasuke smirked and stepped closer to the blond, "don't think you're the only one nervous," he said.

"You? Nervous?" the thought alone of the young Uchiha nervous for something as simple as a kiss, was close to making him laugh.

Sasuke gently took Naruto's hand and placed it on his chest, letting the blond feel his heart beat strongly against his chest. "See?"

Naruto's cheeks darkened in shade as he finally looked into Sasuke's dark eyes, it was like his pupils had dilated. He grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt and pulled him closer to let their lips touch.

_Is this what Hinata meant by making a move?_


	25. Red Sky

**Day 25 - Red Sky**

The first thing Naruto heard when he woke up this morning, was a loud noise coming from one of the other dorm rooms down the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto mumbled groggily as he opened his eyes into small slits. Another loud noise was heard, and he sat up in the bed, a little more awake than before.

"Sasuke?" he called out in the room, hoping he was there and knew what was going on, although he did not get an answer. Sasuke was out.

Naruto stood up and pulled on a pair of pants from the floor and a shirt. The minute he opened the door, the noises got louder and clearer.

 _Is someone fighting? Oh shit._ When he stepped outside, Naruto could hear where the noises came from and he started to run.

"Kiba? Kiba, are you okay?" He asked as he swung the door open and walked in on a situation he had never walked in on before.

Kiba stood near the wall on the left, his hands were raised in a defensive pose and a nervous laugh was playing on his lips. The room was a mess, tables knocked over, the usually neat room, looked like a hurricane had been in there, or that Naruto had lived there for a week. And that was when he saw Hinata's delicate and fragile hands wrapped around a pan. It was raised above her head; her face was curled into an angry frown.

"Uhm… What's happening here?"

"This idiot has been cheating on me and even said the wrong name while he was on top of me," her voice was calm, although her tone was sharp.

_Okay, maybe she was a little more than angry._

"... Kiba?"

"Just, go and let me handle this Naruto," Kiba's voice was forced to be light and fearless. He tried to play it as a simple thing, but truth was he was scared of Hinata when she was angry. And he should. Everybody knew, they should keep themselves away from an angry Sasuke Uchiha, although a furious Hinata Hyuga, was even worse. Which was why Naruto closed the door quietly afterward and walked slowly back to his dorm room again.

He sat silently on his bed without any word. Seeking to find the right words, when you find out the most reliable couple you know of, is dissolving because your best friend has cheated on his girlfriend you thought he loved to deaths.

"Is something wrong?" A certain recognizable voice said from the side.

"Shit! Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought you were gone," Naruto almost jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"I was just out for a run, what is the matter?" Sasuke asked with a light laughter in his tone. It was always amusing to him when Naruto was all giddy and jumpy.

"I woke up to-" a loud noise was heard again, this time, only a little louder, "that, and found out it's from Kiba's room,"

"Oh," he took off his sweaty shirt and pants, revealing a fit body, covered a thin layer of sweat.

"He'd been cheating on Hinata, who found out,"

"Oh," he turned around to look at Naruto, make sure he wasn't messing with him. "Kiba?"

"Yeah,"

"Cheating on Hinata?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow..." Sasuke grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, "did you know about it?"

"I think I'm almost as surprised as Hinata in this," He held his face in his hands and started to play with his blond locks of hair. A much louder noise was heard from the room. Naruto started to wonder if it was then, that Hinata had got a hit in, or if she missed and hit the wall or something.

"I think I might want to give him a punch in the face too, although I think Hinata is doing a pretty good job herself," Naruto laughed, mostly to himself.

Sasuke came over to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek, "this is all messed up, I give you that, if you want to, you can join me in the shower, it might help you relax a little," Sasuke gently touched Naruto's shoulder, as Naruto started to blush.

"Sasuke, we haven't even!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I was kidding, you can take a shower after me. That way, it will be nice and warm when you get in," he gently kissed Naruto's lips and walked into the bathroom.

Naruto lied down on the bed and sighed.  _I really need to relax._  He got up and walked towards the bathroom door. The water was already running. He hesitated before he opened the door as he soundlessly started to undress until he reached the shower curtain completely naked and moved it aside, facing a wet Sasuke, smirking. "I knew you would come here," he said and kissed Naruto welcoming, letting him in the shower as well.


	26. Shadows

**Day 26 - Shadows**

"So now we have made the two different sauces and now we put it all in layers with the pasta," Sasuke said, while he was kissing Naruto's neck gently.

"That was pretty easy!" Naruto said with a triumphant smile, as he started to pour the sauce into the tray and afterward putting the pasta plates in it as well, all of it in neat layers.

"Yeah, I told you so, cooking is not that difficult," Sasuke kissed Naruto on the neck, receiving a small moan and a dark blush. "Granted, lasagna is one of the easy recipes, but you have to start somewhere," he smirked and put his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Hey, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to do this right, I might spill," Naruto said with a chuckle, enjoying Sasuke's soft lips on his neck and his strong arms wrapped around him.

"Don't worry, if you do," Sasuke slid one of his hands under Naruto's shirt and slowly caressed his stomach, "I will help you get it off," his hand went up to softly touch Naruto's already erect nipple, making Naruto blush even harder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto turned around to face the raven, and the second he did that, Sasuke saw an opening and leaned in to kiss him, smiling into the kiss, enjoying how the butterflies in his stomach were basking around.

As Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss, Naruto accidentally slid one of his fingers into the lasagna. "Oh crap," Naruto turned back towards the lasagna and the stove, breaking the kiss as he saw on his fingers covered in sauce.

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he took a hold of Naruto's hand, "here, let me," he took the first sauce covered finger in his mouth and let his moist tongue clean it thoroughly. "Sasuke," Naruto tried to protest, but his voice came out in a soft whimper of a moan. Sasuke slowly ran his hand down Naruto's stomach underneath his shirt, all the way down to his hip, right before the waist of his pants. His hand gently caressed the soft skin teasingly.

"Sasuke," Naruto tried to remove Sasuke's hand to hide his growing erection, "Someone might come in," Naruto looked towards the door and suddenly he noticed the different voices from the other side as well as the sound of steps walking past the closed kitchen door.

"Well then," Sasuke said with a smirk on his lips. He removed his hand from underneath Naruto's shirt and finished the layers of the lasagna, so he could put it in the already preheated oven. "Come here," he said, pulling gently at Naruto's still sauce covered hand towards the common room next to the kitchen. Nobody usually used it, so the power was kept off most of the time and the door to the room was gone. Sasuke pinned Naruto against the first wall to the left as soon as they entered the room. He held the sauce covered hand against the wall to prevail it from touching anything. While he kissed the blond gently, a twitch in his groin as the soft lips touched each other.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and someone walked into the room.

"Look Sasuke, we have to go, people are here," Naruto tried to walk away, however, Sasuke caught his hand and pulled him back towards him again.

"And what? You cannot go out there, you're sporting an erection," Sasuke smirked in Naruto's ears, sending heat up to his face.

Sasuke leaned up against the wall as he kept Naruto close against his chest, his hand was already under Naruto's shirt again. Slowly traveling down to the sensitive skin near his hip.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Relax, I'm taking care of it," Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear as he stroked his fingers over Naruto's growing erection over his pants. The bulge grew bigger by the touch.

"Sasuke, not here," Naruto moaned as Sasuke unzipped Naruto's pants and freed the erection into the free air.

"Shh, don't worry, they don't know we're here. You just have to be quiet, and the darkness will hide us." Naruto received a moan in acceptance as he started to gently stroke Naruto's erection and as he started to touch right underneath the head, Naruto's knees got weak and he started to shake.

When Sasuke grasped Naruto's penis and started to stroke him with a firm grip, Naruto could hardly stand anymore and Sasuke let the blond sit down in front of him, as he sat behind him with spread legs.

Sasuke started to kiss Naruto on the neck while he stroked his erection, gently massaging the tip whenever he ran over it, making him moan.

"Shhh," Sasuke said into Naruto's neck as he covered Naruto's mouth, ensuring that the others in the kitchen couldn't hear him moan.

"Do you see the shadows coming from the kitchen?"

Sasuke started to stroke Naruto even harder, making it difficult for Naruto to say the words 'yes' without moaning out loud.

"We have to make sure they don't come in here, so you have to be quiet while we keep an eye on those shadows," Naruto's erection grew in size and twitched in Sasuke's hand as a response, while he whimpered a low moan of pleasure.

Sasuke began to pump the erection harder, enjoying the small sounds that came from the dobe.

"Sasuke, I'm close," Naruto whispered, trying to hide a moan from his lips. Sasuke smirked and sucked gently onto Naruto's neck, while he stroked Naruto faster, sending Naruto over the edge. Sasuke made sure Naruto's moans were not to be heard as well as letting him cum in his hand, so nothing would spill.

Naruto's tense body started to relax and leaned into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke smirked and licked most of the cum off his fingers, "Now that was fun," he whispered. Making Naruto blush madly at the whole situation.

"Hey, did you just hear something?" some of the voices in the kitchen said.

"Nah, it's probably nothing," the other said, "come on," the shadows disappeared, and the sound of the kitchen door closing was heard, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to be alone in the kitchen again.

"Hungry for some lasagna?" Sasuke said with a grin.

"You bet," Naruto sighed in pleasure, feeling his stomach starting to growl.


	27. Spell

**Day 27 - Spell**

"Have you talked with Hinata yet?" Naruto looked down at his friend who was on the floor, doing push-ups.

"About what?" Kiba panted slightly, not slowing down at all.

"About you wanting her to forgive you, so you can get back together again?"

Kiba came out with a snort, pausing for a short second before he resumed doing push-ups in a mechanic rhythm.

"I mean, it was all a mistake, right? You want her back, right?"

Kiba stopped his push-ups and stood up from the floor, stretching his pecs slightly. "I don't think that's possible, she hates me now,"

"But it wasn't on purpose… Right?"

"It wasn't on purpose I said her name during sex," Kiba grabbed a small towel to dry some of the sweat off, "But it wasn't an accident that I slept with the other girl,"

Naruto gasped, it felt like Kiba had just punched him hard in the stomach, "why?" he asked, not air enough in his lungs for more words.

"She was hot, you should have seen her, and willing,  _very_  willing," Kiba grinned fondly at the thought.

"Wha-? I don't believe you!" Naruto scrunched his nose together in disgust, "I can hardly recognize you, Kiba"

"You would have done the same thing,"

"No! I wouldn't! And what about Hinata!? You love her! How could you do this to her?"

"I wasn't planning on letting her know."

"You're an idiot!" Naruto's knuckles were clenched together in a fist.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Kiba raised his hands in defense, just like he did when Hinata had found out about his cheating.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Naruto tries his hardest not to punch his friend right in the face. However, he also knew that it would probably hurt more on himself than Kiba if he did so.

Kiba looked at him as if he really didn't know why Naruto was angry at him.  _Something or someone has changed him._  Naruto thought to himself before he went for the door, not wanting to be with his friend at the moment.

"You're horrible."

Naruto was sure that if this had been some of fantasy movie, Kiba would have been under some kind of spell. It was like he was spellbound.

 _Poor Hinata._  He thought before he closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, he is truly a jerk,"

"It doesn't matter, I don't want to see him or talk with him," Naruto knew better though. He knew that she was lying. He knew that she was hurting, very much so.

"Yeah, neither do I," he said with a small sigh. He had never thought that his best friend would do this. And he would never have thought that Hinata would be on the receiving end of it. Never.

"Forget it. I want to hear about you and S-Sasuke," Hinata smiled to Naruto, hiding her emotions in that small, delicate smile.

 _Hinata, you're much stronger than people give you credit for_.

"Yeah, alright then. You see, we were carving pumpkins..."


	28. Spooky

**Day 28 - Spooky**

It's been a few weeks since Naruto - and all the others found out that Kiba had been cheating on Hinata. Every other day Naruto noticed a new girl walking out of Kiba's dorm room, either early in the morning or late into the night.

Naruto had already lost count of how many people Kiba have had the pleasure to be with the last couple of weeks.

"You have to talk to him!" Sasuke blurted out, as he walked into their room, disrupting Naruto from his sleep, even though it was not even that early in the morning.

"Wh-what?" Naruto mumbled, forcing one eye half-open protecting it from the sharp light, Sasuke just lid, with one lazy arm.

"Kiba, he's out of control and I know he's your friend, but you have to stop this." Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed at the foot end and sighed heavily. "I know I'm not usually this worried about other people, I just …. I don't know… Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

A small smile was playing on Sasuke's lips, which made Naruto wake up.  _Now, this is unusual_. He thought as he sat up and moved closer to the young Uchiha, so he could lean in and give him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

Sasuke saw the opportunity and leaped across the bed, to pin Naruto down underneath his duvet. Sasuke grinned as he leaned down to kiss the blond underneath him, who was slightly surprised by his aggressive behavior - but really, he wasn't that surprised at all.

"You can also thank me by doing something else," Sasuke said with a slightly husky voice, as he hovered over Naruto's neck. Okay, so Sasuke hadn't changed that much.

Sasuke used the duvet, to pin Naruto down, wrapping it around him, making it impossible for Naruto to move.

Sasuke was already able to feel Naruto's erection growing bigger underneath the duvet. He smiled cheekily at the blushing blond as he moved his hips to the growing erection, as he started to gently grind his hips against Naruto.

"I really like that look on your face," Sasuke said with a low voice, right before he placed his lips against Naruto's neck, nibbling it a few times before he sucked on the sensitive skin lightly. Sasuke received a moan of pleasure from his actions.

"And thank you for that," Sasuke said with a grin on his lips. He brushed his hips against Naruto's duvet covered erection before he leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek as he stood up and left the room.

"Spooky…" Sasuke mumbled before he closed the door behind him.

"Spooky," Naruto said to himself after the door closed.

He rolled on his back and grabbed his erection gently. Precum was already peaking at the tip.


	29. Symbol

**Day 29 - Symbol**

"I've meant to ask you this before" Sasuke looked up at the blond while he gently kissed his chest and slowly traced down to his stomach.

"Hm?"

"Why do you have that weird tattoo on your stomach?" He asked as he kissed the tattoo that was on his stomach.

"Oh, this?" Naruto looked down to where the tattoo was, and where Sasuke's lips were touching. It was a spiral on his stomach, surrounded by unreadable signs.

"It's a symbol to me. It shows that I should always remember to control my dark side and not let it out. When I was younger, I had some issues with my emotions. Whenever I lost control, I would go on a rage rampage. Then, while I was out traveling with my uncle, he gave me this tattoo, a symbol for me to control those emotions." Naruto thought back to his younger years, right as he had hit puberty. His emotions would quickly make his blood boil and his anger was very hard to handle. Especially for his uncle, who practically raised him through most of his life. Once he wasn't as popular or well liked as he was now. At that time people would shove him away or ignore him, which would end up in his emotions to be uncontrollable with anger. He had a difficult time controlling his hormones.

"Did it help?" Sasuke gently caressed Naruto's stomach, lightly touching the scarred skin from the tattoo.

"Yeah, almost like it's locked up," Naruto said with a bright shiny smile, relieved that when he got the tattoo and suddenly was able to control his feelings and emotions way better, people started to treat him better as well and he started to get friends for the first time in his life.

"Hmm, maybe you need to tame my dark side too then," Sasuke said with a smirk as he grabbed Naruto's butt cheeks with a firm yet gentle touch as he, with no warning, took Naruto's semi-erection in his mouth. Though it didn't take long, before it grew hard while Sasuke started to suck on it, enjoying the sudden moan coming from Naruto's mouth.

"Perhaps I don- ahh, want to," Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked the tip of his head. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head as he began to gently buck his hips against Sasuke, to be able to feel more of his warm and wet mouth.

And surely it didn't take long before Sasuke came into Sasuke's waiting mouth, as he almost smirked while swallowing every drop of Naruto's cum.


	30. Warmth

**Day 30 - Warmth**

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba came up to Naruto who walked beside Sasuke outside on the street. They had just been to a café on their first real date. Naruto had been grinning on his entire face the whole time and Sasuke had actually given him a genuine smile. The blush had been tinting their cheeks for the whole day and it was still visibly playing on Naruto's cheeks.

"Oh, hey Kiba, what's wrong?" Naruto noticed the panic in Kiba's eyes as he almost ran towards them at full speed. Slight sweat was sparkling on his forehead and from his breathing, Naruto would guess Kiba had been running around for a while now.

"Have you seen Hinata anywhere?" Kiba asked after he used a moment to catch his breath.

"Why are you asking?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and tucked his hands into his pockets. It was unusual for Sasuke to meddle into a conversation, though he was starting to get more entangled in Naruto's friend's lives.

"I've been trying to call her lately, after our talk," Kiba looked at Naruto, smiling softly. Naruto had knocked on Kiba's door the other day to talk with him about his situation and even though Naruto hadn't gotten an answer as to why Kiba had been acting the way he had, he was still quite happy with the conversation. "but she doesn't pick up the phone and today I finally saw her, but she just ran away from me, even with her crutches she disappeared faster than I could get to her,"

Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, uhhh, okay, I saw her near the park," Naruto almost didn't get to finish his sentence before Kiba ran off in the direction of the park, yelling thank you behind him.

It had taken a while for Kiba to get there, but when he finally got there, he stopped. The truth was, he had no idea what to say to Hinata when he found her. He probably should have thought of something to say, but his pride made it difficult. Though he did know he owed her some kind of explanation at the very least. He wasn't that big of a monster - he hoped.

when his eyes caught the sight of something purple, his heart skipped a couple of beers and it felt like it tightened in his chest. She was there. Right around the corner of the lake, she was handing out breadcrumbs to the ducks that were surrounding her.

He walked slowly up to her; with each step, his heart beat faster. She still hadn't noticed him as he called out her name. Her head almost whiplashed when she turned and looked at him. She removed a strand of hair from her face, "Kiba, wh-what are you doing here?" One foot was already backing, ready to escape from the situation.

"I'm actually not really sure myself. Though I hoped to be able to talk with you," he took a step closer, though before he had the chance to move any further, Hinata stopped him by holding one of her crutches against his chest. How did he get so close before she had noticed?

"I don't really feel like talking with you, you've said  _and done_ enough," her eyes were piercing through his. They had never seemed colder than they did at that moment. And then she sneezed. And again.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked with a worried look on his face. Hinata had always been good at preparing herself before she left her room, though for some reason she wasn't wearing any jacket today.

"I'm f-fine," she said right before she sneezed again.

"Okay, I'm taking you to a café so you can warm up again," Kiba said taking a step towards her, but got pushed back by the crutch that was still on his chest.

"I don't plan on going anywhere with you," Hinata said as she was starting to shake slightly from the cold. "I'm staying here."

Kiba sighed heavily while he was smiling at himself, "fine," he said as he grabbed the crutch to pull her toward him. She landed in his chest and although she gently resisted, Kiba seated them on the nearest bench. He took her crutches and placed them on his side out of her reach, to ensure she wouldn't escape from him again. When they both sat down, he zipped his jacket open and wrapped it around both to provide her some warmth.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I know I hurt you, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry," he said with a soft and silent voice.

Hinata's brows moved together in frustration as her hands tightened in a fist, "it doesn't matter that you're sorry, you cheated on me, repeatedly. It doesn't matter what you feel or what you do, I'm  _n_ ot going to forgive you," she said with a calm voice, but her anger was clear.

"I know," Kiba said with a low voice as he kissed her on her hair, taking a deep sigh, "I know that very well."

They sat there together, trying to keep both warm underneath Kiba's jacket, in silence as they both were thinking. Kiba were thinking of how he hurt Hinata, without even knowing why he suddenly had had the urge to cheat. While Hinata was thinking of how she was planning on getting her revenge someday, but not yet. She didn't have the energy to do anything right now. So, she leaned against her ex-boyfriend and fought the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes.


	31. Witching Hour

**Day 31 - Witching Hour**

"I don't care! I'm not going to forgive him!" Hinata shut the door to her dorm room and left her friend Naruto on the other side of the door

As soon as he saw Hinata the day after his first date with Sasuke, he walked up to her and wanted to ask about Kiba. He wasn't really sure how they got to it, but suddenly Hinata walked away from him and shut the door in his face.  _Well, I guess it didn't go that well for Kiba yesterday then._

"Hey, dude, how are you?" Kiba suddenly walked towards Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"I'm fine?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his best friend. How could he seem so happy, if it really went that badly yesterday with Hinata?

"Great! Oh, congrats by the way!" Kiba padded Naruto on the shoulder. When he could see that Naruto had no idea what he meant he leaned in and grinned, "with you and the Uchiha." Kiba walked away again, whistling a happy tune, leaving Naruto behind, blushing.

It was finally Halloween and the whole dorm was preparing for a party, it didn't matter if it was the middle of the week or that most of the students had classes the next day, for them, Halloween meant party. And party they would.

Apparently, it was a tradition for the dorm to host a party on special occasions, like Halloween. People were allowed to stay in their own rooms, though the main party was held in all the common areas as the hallway, the common room, and kitchen.

"So you're saying, you want us to put on a costume together?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah! Everybody is coming in costumes and I thought it could be fun to dress up together this year,"

Sasuke sighed as he rolled his eyes, "fine, but only if it isn't something stupid like a horse costume,"

"Don't be silly Sasuke, I was more planning on this!" Naruto revealed some fabric from his bag.

"What is that?"

"I thought it would be funny if we dressed up as ninjas!" Naruto said with a triumphant smile, throwing one of the costumes at Sasuke's skeptic face.

"Ninjas?"

"Yeah, come one, it'll be fun!" Naruto said with a grin, already undressing so he could change.

Sasuke's eyes immediately started to devour the half-naked body in front of him, almost forgetting about the costume. "Hmm," Sasuke thought to himself as he stepped closer to the blond, "I might consider it if you make it worth my time," he said with a husky voice, wrapping his pale arms around Naruto's tan build. He slid his hand over to Naruto's sensitive nipple and brushed it gently, making it hard instantly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto protested with a low voice, although it was not nearly as harsh as he had wanted it to be.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a grin on his face, "you do want me to wear that costume right?" his other hand started to trail down to the band of Naruto's boxers, an erection was already starting to grow from Sasuke's gentle touch.

"Yeah, but" Naruto started to breathe heavily when Sasuke reached under the boxers and grabbed Naruto's erection with a firm yet gentle grip. "We don't have much time before the party will start."

"So, we will just arrive a little later than the others, relax," Sasuke started to gently stroke Naruto's erection and kissed him on the neck, sucking on it gently, "the party is right behind our door anyways."

"Ahh." Naruto let out a moan as Sasuke started to stroke him with a firmer grip, creating more friction to the pleasure.

Naruto began to blush from the situation and the position he was in, as the touch of the young Uchiha made his burn. His heart almost skipped a beat when he felt Sasuke's erection growing against his back, it almost made his own grow in size.

"Oh, you noticed?" he smirked into his ear as he flicked the tip of his erection to get a moan from the blond.

"What are you - ah! - talking about?" Naruto tried to act innocent about his question and in response, he could feel Sasuke's hard erection against him from behind, as Sasuke started to grind against him while stroking Naruto.

"Shit, Sasuke," Naruto moaned, his hips started to move towards his hand, wanting more.

Sasuke smirked against the blond's neck, sucking it hard to leave a mark, holding the blond's hip with his free hand, making sure he couldn't move too much.

Sasuke took off his pants in a quick motion without the use of his hands, to Naruto's surprise, and slid Naruto's boxers down to his knees. He moved Naruto to the nearest wall and pinned him against it, holding his hands above his head with one arm and spread his legs with his other. "Keep them there, until I say you can remove them," Sasuke said with a low and husky voice as he nibbled on Naruto's ear, another moan escaped from his lips.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands and watched them stay in place, he smiled triumphantly to himself.

He grabbed Naruto's hip firmly and placed his hard erection between his butt-cheeks as he began to grind against him, "ah, shit," he moaned, "you're so fucking sexy, Naruto."

Naruto's erection twitched at Sasuke's words, he craved to get touched by Sasuke again, this was making him insane, to only feel his hand on his hip and the erection grinding against him. He wanted more. More of his touch and of this pleasure.

As if Sasuke had heard Naruto's thoughts, he grabbed his erection and pumped it faster than he did before, making Naruto moan loudly.

"Shh, there's a party at the other side, the others might hear you," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as he placed his hand on Naruto's mouth in order to silence him. Not like he himself cared that much, though he knew Naruto might care a lot, after this. And to be honest, Sasuke thought it was hot to silence the dobe at this kind of time.

Naruto tried to moan with a lower voice from behind Sasuke's pale hand. "I'm close Sasu-aahhh."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's erection and received a disappointing whine from the blond.

"Don't worry, we won't just stop here," Sasuke said while kissing his neck and started to leave trails of kisses down Naruto's well-defined back and down to his lower back until he reached his buttocks, as he kissed and licked each of the cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Naruto asked as he looked back at Sasuke, watching him crouching behind him.

"Relax and trust me," Sasuke said, slapping his butt gently, before he separated the cheeks, and licked.

"Oh my… Ahhhh!" Naruto gasped and moaned at the same time, suddenly tensing his whole body, "what is that!?"

"It's just my tongue, now, you need to relax and enjoy this," Sasuke said with a dark voice before he went back down, using his tongue to make the blond dobe gasp and moan like he never could have imagined him doing.

"Oh my word, this is soooo! Sasuke, you're soo.. shit!" Naruto moaned.

"Now," Sasuke said, licking around his lips, "do me a favor, and start touch yourself, without letting yourself orgasm,"

He didn't have to say much else, Naruto didn't hesitate to grasp his twitching erection, as it was begging for attention, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I think you might be ready," Sasuke said huskily as he stood up again.

"R-ready for what?"

"Breathe," Sasuke said with a whisper into Naruto's ear, as he felt something entering him.

"Is that!?"

"Don't worry dobe, it's just my finger," Sasuke started to slowly move his finger inside Naruto, making sure to let him relax before he would finger him for real.

"Oh, that's how a finger feels," Naruto said, moaning slightly, while his breathing was getting heavier.

"You've never fingered yourself?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he started to work his fingers more.

A deep blush started to form on Naruto's cheeks, "I-I mean - ah!"

 _Got it._  Sasuke thought as he hit the prostate accidentally.

"I may have a few times alone..." Naruto mumbled the last of his words as he started to feel embarrassed to admit to Sasuke.

"Hmmmmm," Sasuke smirked, suddenly pumping his finger harder against Naruto, receiving a loud moan. "Well, then I won't need to hold back," he bit on Naruto's earlobe as he inserted a second finger, making Naruto moan even more than he did before. "See that's what we needed then," Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's neck before he slowed his movements down and stopped completely, taking his fingers out of Naruto.

"What are you-"

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke kissing him deeply, shutting him up for the time being. He turned Naruto around so they faced each other. Then he moved the blond dobe to his bed, pushing him down on his back as he climbed on top of him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the raven with confusion and worry in his eyes, mixed in with pleasure.

Sasuke kissed him once again and looked into the blue eyes, smiling genuinely, "I really want you and I know this is your first..." Sasuke did not bother to hide his blushing cheeks from Naruto, "are you ready for this?"

A blush crept up on Naruto's cheeks when he looked at Sasuke's expression, it was like all words suddenly disappeared from his lips and all he could do was nod and kiss him, to let him know that he was more than ready.

Sasuke kissed him and placed his forehead on his for a second right before he stroked his erection a couple of times and reached into the drawer near the bed, to get a condom, and with experienced fingers, he put on the condom in no time.

He reached into the drawer again and pulled out a tube of some sort of lube, as he started to lather his erection up, he looked at Naruto's confused look.

"It's to make it easier for you," Sasuke said with a smirk at Naruto's blushing face when Sasuke positioned him near Naruto's entrance.

Sasuke thrust slowly into Naruto, as he kissed him deeply, making sure that it wouldn't hurt.

"It's okay," Naruto said, cupping Sasuke's cheek to reassure the raven that he could keep moving.

Sasuke started to smirk and Naruto could feel the hard erection twitch inside him right before Sasuke began to move again, slowly out and then he thrust hard into him, letting Naruto moan to his heart's content as Sasuke thrust deeper and deeper into him.

"Fuck, you're so cute," Sasuke said with a moan while he thrust hard into the blond dobe who held on to Sasuke's broad shoulders, moaning together with Sasuke.

Sasuke started to pump Naruto's erection, almost dripping with precum, "Sasuke, I'm about to," Naruto moaned as he felt the pleasure building up inside him.

"I know," he said, going faster and deeper than he did before, knowing very well that he wasn't able to hold it in much longer himself.

Without a warning, Naruto suddenly came all over their stomachs and when Sasuke could feel Naruto tighten around his hard erection, he could feel that he was close to getting over the edge. Only a few thrusts and he as well, came inside Naruto, panting on top of him as he rode the orgasm out.

"That was amazing," Naruto said when Sasuke rolled off him and laid on the back next to him.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, still breathing heavily as he looked at the blushing and smiling dobe next to him, he couldn't help, but smile himself, "it certainly was."

He kissed the blond on the lips and got up from the bed, "come on, let's go shower."

Naruto looked at him with a tired expression.

"We have a party to go to, remember," Sasuke said with a grin when he saw Naruto's face brightened up as he stood up and joined him in the shower.

"Will you dress as the ninja then?"

"... Maybe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter! Whew! I actually had fun writing this.
> 
> To those who don't know, this was all based on a 31-day prompt list, so I actually just went with the flow. The goal was to write 500 words approximately for each chapter - though some became longer and this last chapter certainly did.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. There might come a prequel one day, although I haven't started on it yet. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
